A New Life
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: YYHDBZ Crossover. What if Yusuke and three of his most trusted friends allies traveled to the future? What mysteries surround the strong willed and beautiful raven haired girl? What will happen with their new life? Plz Review. *On Hold Indefintely*
1. A New Life

A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or DBZ.

Summary: It started right before Yusuke went to the Makai to begin his training with his father. A fight with his mother has left him bitter towards humanity, but one girl as kept some hope alive for his views on humanity. Now three years later he has returned from the Makai, hoping to make amends with those he hurt, namely his mother. However nothing has ever gone according to plan for Yusuke, at least not entirely. Now two years after his return he is despised by the Reikai and forgotten by the Ningenkai and Makai. He is alone, his fiancée, the love of his life, missing with no clues as to her location or what happened to her. Now a Reikai convict, he has to leave the Ningenkai. Banished from the Reikai and Ningenkai he makes his way to the Makai. This is where our story begins. This is where his new life begins…

Note: There may be a bit of Out of Character for Yusuke and others. Also the timeline for this story is a bit altered, so the dates will appear different than they actually should.

"Blah" – Speech, 'Blah' – Thoughts, _"Blah"_ – Saiyago

**_"Blah"_** – Youkai Speech, **"Blah"** – Telepathy, -blah- – text in journal entry

Blah – End/Flashback, End/Dream Sequence, Time, Location, Days, End/Journal Entry

Chapter One: A New Life

Journal Entry – 07/21/2010

-Two years… Has it really been that long since I returned to the Ningenkai from the Makai? Time sure seems to fly when you have nothing left to live for. Strange, I just can't seem to let my life get any lower than it already is. Maybe it's because somewhere deep down I know that I'll see them again.-

End Journal Entry – 07/21/2010

-

Two years have passed since Yusuke returned from the Makai, returning to a world that had all but forgotten him. His girlfriend and fiancée simply disappeared one day, without any sign of a struggle or that she had been planning on leaving him. Her belongings also gone, like someone had come in and taken all her belongings, all that was left was a note from Keiko, which read:

-

Yusuke,

Went out to visit my parents, will be back later.

Love Keiko

-

But she never did return and Yusuke often wondered what happened to her. He still wore the ring that she had given him as a symbol of their love, though heart broken he continues on with his life. Now a drifter, he spends his days in and out of the Reikai Maximum Security Prison, for fighting humans that posed no threat to the Reikai or Ningenkai, or even the Makai for that matter. Now he journey's in and out of the Makai, making him very disliked in the Reikai. The ones who once supported him have turned against him, now only one remains who supported him from the Reikai, but she was banished from the Ningenkai and the Reikai for this. This time as he journeys to the Makai one last time, since being banished from the Makai, he finds that even in the Makai he has been forgotten, regarded as merely a legend now. Discovering that it was told he was dead, killed in a ruthless struggle against the Reikai Overlords.

"A shame really… I was starting to like the Reikai," said Yusuke more to himself than anyone else. "Too bad everyone I ever cared about is gone."

"Yes, truly a shame, but there are those who will never forget you detective," said a Youkai who sat down next to him.

"Shut up Hiei, the Ningenkai has forgotten me, no real surprise there though. My family has forgotten me, Keiko seemingly left me, the Reikai hates me with a passion, and now I find that the Makai regards me as a legend. Having died in battle against the Reikai Overlords themselves," said Yusuke sadly. "Where is there to go for me? I was banished from the Reikai and Ningenkai. The only way back to the Reikai, is to get arrested by the Reikai Tantei Special Forces. Tell me Hiei, where do I go from here?"

"You go to another time period, detective, a different era, to a time where the Reikai has been forgotten and is all but gone," said Hiei as Yusuke looked at him incredulously. "Koenma has offered Yukina, Botan, myself, and one other of my choosing, a chance to start again five millennia in the future. We have agreed and Koenma swears upon his title as Prince of the Reikai that there are no tricks involved and that it can be anybody I choose, as long as they agree. So you know detective, I have revealed my secret to Yukina, she knows everything I hid from her and she has accepted me for who I am and forgiven me for deceiving her."

"I'm in, but after the portal is opened and stabilized, Koenma dies," said Yusuke as Hiei nodded his agreement to Yusuke's terms.

One Hour Later – Undisclosed Location

When they all arrived at the location that Koenma said for them to meet at, they watched him open the portal and stabilize it enough to be used. Yusuke gripped his sword tightly as the others entered the portal, all except Hiei. That was Yusuke's signal to reveal himself from the shadows and make his move against Koenma. Walking out of the shadows, he smirked as he saw the scowl on Koenma's face.

"No! Anybody but him Hiei! I'm not letting him go somewhere where I can't keep track of him! He is not to leave the Makai!" said Koenma angrily.

"Are you going back on our agreement Koenma!" demanded Hiei angrily. "You said anybody! You never said that it was anybody but him! Your own words say that anybody includes Yusuke! No exceptions!"

"Grr!" growled Koenma angrily. "Fine, he can go!"

"Don't be like that Koenma, I have a going away present for you," said Yusuke as he revealed his sword to Koenma.

Koenma went to grab it, but instead he found that it had been run through his stomach and then removed from his stomach and impaled into the ground beside him. Knowing that his wound was fatal and that he would not survive, he put the last of his reiki into the sword itself. This would ensure that he would one day be able to return, completely restored and healed, so that he might take his vengeance upon Yusuke, but until that day he would have to wait a very long time.

Yusuke and Hiei entered the portal shortly after seeing Koenma die, hopefully journeying to a time where the Reikai's Laws were gone, where the Reikai itself was just a memory. As soon as the entry way into the portal had closed they were hurled five thousand years into the future, to a time where none knew of them, where none knew they had even existed in the first place, to a fresh start, to a new life.

Budokai Era – Seven Years after Cell Games

Seven years have passed since Cell's defeat, during this time many changes have happened to the world. Everyone or rather most everyone considers techniques developed centuries ago, before the Capsule and Budokai Era, to be tricks, as in deceit. However, there are still a few that have mastered some of these techniques, use them, teach them to those who are willing to accept that they are not "tricks" at all, but fighting and healing techniques used in ancient times. Those who are willing to learn these techniques use them and train to grow stronger, so that one day they may be able to control the more advanced techniques and create their own techniques. An example of one of these few is a warrior who is still very young and very powerful, yet understands that he still has much to learn, and is descendant from a lineage of strong, powerful, and very skilled warriors and martial artists, his name is Gohan Son.

However this one day, unlike any other day, would change his view on things forever, this day would help to shape the man he would become as he grew older and wiser, this day would be the starting point that would help determine the rest of his life. It was this day that he met four mysterious beings, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, yet they had appeared from somewhere. Two women and two men lying in a small crater unconscious, deciding that they weren't a threat, he picked the two men up and slung them over his shoulders, while he carefully picked the two women up bridal style and carefully flew back to his home. When he arrived he used his ki to blow the door off its hinges, causing Chichi, his mother, to come walking down the steps into the kitchen with her frying pan of doom at ready. But when she saw the strangers that Gohan was carrying she let it pass and told Gohan to put the women in his room and the men in the spare room.

"Gohan get me some thick and heavy blankets! This girl is ice cold!" yelled Chichi worriedly. A minute later Gohan returned with the blankets and covered the girl with them as Chichi instructed him to. "Good now check on the other girl and make sure she's not in a similar condition!"

Gohan did as he was told and checked the girl and found her to be at normal temperature. Lying her down in the bed he covered her up to her neck and made sure that she didn't have any cuts that could lead to an infection. Returning his attention to his mother and the other girl, he could see that she was worried because the girl seemed to be getting worse instead of better.

Deciding to check on the other two guests he found that the one in black had a hair style similar to Vegeta's, which made him wonder if he might be a Saiyan that is related to Vegeta. The other had black hair that was even wilder than his hair and his father's hair, which was a bit surprising because the hair of most people, no matter how long it got, just didn't look so wild naturally, unlike this person's hair. What intrigued Gohan most of all though were the tattoo like markings on his face. It was rather odd to see people tattoo their faces or even any other part of their bodies those days, especially since the ones who did usually ended up in prison or had been to prison for a long time. Walking out of the room he saw the worry on his mothers face and took her back to her room.

"I'm sure its just the sudden climate change mother, they look like their from one of those old shrines you read about in books. Those areas are usually very cool and with plenty of moisture around this time of the year," explained Gohan. "Unlike how cold it gets up here at this time of the year around nighttime."

"You're probably right, we'll just have to see how she does in the morning," said Chichi has she shooed Gohan out of her room and went to sleep.

The Next Morning

Chichi awoke to the morning sun beating down on her face, causing her to groan groggily as she got up. It was one of the few times she had ever slept in, though she could remember setting her alarm clock the night prior. When she looked at her alarm clock she immediately woke up fully seeing it multiple pieces. It hadn't been smashed, but slice and diced with incredible precision, such precision that she was immediately worried about her guests and her family. Throwing her robe on she checked on Gohan to see if he was alright and found him asleep on the couch. Quickly moving back upstairs she checked to see that only one of the men was in the spare room. Going to the room occupied by the girls she noticed right away a light sheet over the girl that had been ice cold and the blanket in the corner. She looked much healthier than she had the night before, when she had a high fever.

"Don't put heavy blankets on her while she sleeps," said a voice.

Chichi immediately looked over to the window seal where for a moment she thought she saw Vegeta, but upon closer inspection she found that it was one of the men from the spare room. About to demand if he had been the one who had removed the blanket from the ice cold girl, and if so, she was ready to scold him for endangering the girl's life, but one glare from the man sitting on the window seal told her to hold her tongue or pay.

"She will be fine now, she thrives in the cold, it is apart of her nature," said the man sternly and with obvious contempt towards Chichi.

"How would you know what's good for her?" demanded Chichi. "I'm a certified physician! I knew what I was doing!"

"You may be that, but you know nothing of what you were doing to her!" snapped Hiei angrily. "She thrives in the cold! The heat will kill her!"

"Impossible! If that were so then she would have already died!" snapped Chichi equally angrily.

"Not if she adapted enough to withstand the heat for certain periods of time!" said Hiei angrily. "She is from the cold, the sub-zero temperatures, not the heat!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" snapped Chichi angrily.

"Because I'm her brother!" snapped Hiei even angrier as he withdrew his katana and was about to attack the woman, but stopped when he saw Yukina glaring at him disapprovingly and angrily. "Hn."

"Huh?" asked Chichi confused, but as she saw Yukina awake and glaring at Hiei she knew who had most likely saved her life.

"Please forgive my brother, he is very protective of me," said Yukina softly.

"Okay. I guess I can forgive him, since he was trying to protect you," said Chichi still a bit confused.

"I am Yukina Ice Koorime-Jaganshi, the one you were just arguing with his my half-brother Hiei Fire Koorime-Jaganshi. I have added the Jaganshi part to my name in respect for my brother," explained Yukina to both Hiei and Chichi.

"I'm Chichi Mao-Son, it's a pleasure to meet Yukina," said Chichi. "I also apologize for overreacting towards you Hiei."

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"I take it he's always like this," said Chichi.

"Bingo!" said a voice startling Chichi. "Oh sorry about that, but your right, Hiei is almost always like this. By the way my name is Botan Rei Reaper."

"Why is your surname Reaper?" asked Chichi.

"Probably because of my last job for the Reikai. It was given to me by my parents as an insult, since I was only qualified to bring the spirits of the departed to the Reikai for judgment by King Enma or Prince Koenma. I was initially called in folk lore the Grim Reaper or Lady Death," said Botan as Chichi paled considerably. "But I'm not anymore. I was just a guide really. I was to help the newly deceased to the Reikai for judgment."

"I see how long ago was that?" asked Chichi.

"About five millennia ago. We used a time portal to come here for a new and hopefully better life. None of us were actually on good terms with the Reikai. Hiei was thief and killer, Yukina was almost constantly in the Ningenkai Haven, which angered the Reikai, since they couldn't do anything, because it would break their won laws. Botan here was a supporter of those who were born in the Ningenkai, but either weren't human or weren't completely human. I was also former employee of the Reikai, but I was a Reikai Tantei. It was my job to keep the Ningenkai safe, no matter the cost, if it meant ruining my personal life then so be it, if it meant casing my loved ones to grow distant form me so be it, even if it meant my loved ones deaths or disappearances so be it," said Yusuke as he walked into the room, causing everyone to stare at him curiously. "I made enemies of the Reikai by demanding to know what happened to my mother after three years. We'd had a fight and I never got to apologize to her for some of the things I said. Then the love of my life disappears without a trace and all her belongings gone as well. When the Reikai wouldn't give me my answers I broke into their filing room and had the file in my hand when the Reikai Special Tantei Forces got me and had me sent to the Reikai Maximum Security Prison."

"So sad," said Chichi. "You can live here you know, I just need a few extra rooms added on, so you can each have your own room."

"Thanks, we'd really appreciate that," said Yusuke with a sad smile.

"I'll also have my friend Bulma come over and give you each identities. She can be over in a bout an hour or two," said Chichi. "But there is a condition to you living here with me! You each have to go to school or else you'll have to find somewhere else to live."

"I guess we have no choice," said Yusuke. "Though we want to be able to choose our own style of clothing, no matter how much you may no like it. If we're going to go to school, we're going to go as ourselves."

"Very well, you can choose your own outfits. It's the least I can do for you," said Chichi knowing she wouldn't be able to win that battle. "Now I already have the perfect school in mind for you, you have to where a badge as well though."

"I think I can persuade the superintendent or dean to remove that policy. If not me then certainly Hiei," said Yusuke with an evil smirk.

"Just as long as you don't get expelled or suspended," said Chichi sternly.

Two Hours Later

When Bulma arrived she didn't ask any questions about why they needed ID's, especially since most people from the country had to get them from Capsule Corps anyway. She ran down a list of everything that she could offer and was actually surprised when Yusuke selected Tomb Valley as the place he was from. Hiei had chosen Sub-Artic Plateau from where he was from, along with Yukina. Botan had also chosen Tomb Valley, both places were remote areas that didn't have too many people visit them because of the strange history behind their founding's. Tomb Valley was said to be the site of a major battle between an extraordinarily strong and powerful race and a deceitful and devious race. The outcome was that the strong and powerful race was wiped out, but so was the deceitful and devious race, at least the population of the deceitful and devious race that had fought there. The third race that had helped the strong and powerful race survived the battle and entombed their bodies within the caves and respects were paid every year on the anniversary of the start of the battle 'til the end of the battle. Sub-Artic Plateau was said to be the site of a campaign to eliminate the races that controlled the Winds, Fire, Waters, and Ice. The four races fought against the same race that had wiped out the powerful ones at Tomb Valley. In the end only the ones that controlled the Ice and Winds were left, but barely with very few in their numbers, it was said that they left a gift to the third race that had helped them in the battle as they disappeared into the frozen tundra's of the Sub-Artic Plateau Mountain Range.

"You know it's kind of strange that you picked these locations, according to the mythology books, about four thousand, nine hundred, and ninety years ago these were sites of great battles that lasted for centuries on end. It was about, a millennia ago that it was said that battles finally ended with the help from the humans," said Bulma. "Okay now, who's next?"

After a few hours of working all information for the four to pass off in normal society was complete. Each had their own ID's and identification records, along with a profile describing them and a police file that showed no arrests or anything. Since she was finished she took her leave and went back home to see what damage Trunks and Goten had done, along with Vegeta, if he was in a foul mood, which was almost constantly.

(A/N: Remember this is a time where just about anything is possible, thanks to Dynamo Capsules. I'm not sure if that's where they're actually called or not, but oh well.)

Later that day after they had set up their rooms they went to Satan City to do some shopping for school supplies and clothing, and also to enroll them at Orange Star High School, which made a sudden decision to throw out the rule of requiring students to where an Orange Star High School badge to attend there. They had found out though that they couldn't be fit in until a couple of months after the World Martial Arts Tournament. When they arrived at the mall, Hiei and Yusuke had sense enough to break way from the women and buy their clothing when they wanted to and where they wanted to.

"We'll meet you at the food court in a couple of hours," said Yusuke as Chichi and the others nodded to Yusuke and Hiei. "Shall we head to the clothing stores now or later?"

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"Exactly as I thought, let's get it done now, before the girls decide to try and make us try on thirty dozen different outfits," said Yusuke as he shuddered at the memory of the last time he went with the girls to the mall to buy clothing.

When they arrived at the clothing store that had what they were looking for, after ten others, they immediately grabbed what they wanted, paid for it, and left towards the food courts. Yusuke carrying two bags full of black, blue, green, and red shirts, blue, black, and green pants, sleeveless shirts, tank tops, muscle shirts, and jackets, along with about three pairs of black shoes. While Hiei carried simply black shirts, sleeveless shirts, cloaks, boots, pants, and a few white scarves. When they arrived at the food courts they were about to take there seats when someone decided to be a show off and try and insult the newcomer.

"Hey buddy! Why don't you get a haircut or pink bow for your hair!" called the dumb jock who was also a blonde. (No offense to any blondes or jocks reading!)

Yusuke set his bags down, walked over to the guy who had yelled at him, who stood up to face Yusuke, and glared at him angrily.

"You want to fight scrawny boy? Bring it on!" said the dumb jock.

"Be careful what you wish for, it might just come true," said Yusuke in a low eerie voice that sent shivers up the spines of the others with the fool. "Now what did you say to me earlier, something about my hair?"

"Yeah, why don't you get it cut or put a nice pink bow in it!" laughed the jock as Yusuke's eyes narrowed venomously, which didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired girl.

"I'm going to give you one chance to take back what you said to me and apologize. If you don't then you will pay the consequences," said Yusuke.

"You have got to be joking, right! How could a pipsqueak like you make me pay the consequences?" laughed the fool.

"Then I take it you will not take back what you said and apologize?" asked Yusuke sternly.

"Hell no, I won't! Because the statement is true!" said the fool.

"Your name?" asked Hiei who suddenly appeared next to Yusuke with their bags.

"Why do you want to know my name?" asked the fool.

"For your tombstone," replied Hiei casually, causing the blonde girl to start to freak out in fear of these two newcomers.

"My name is Sharpner Pencil, the number one student at Satan Dojo! Now prepare for a beating you little – uh!"

Yusuke had planted his fist into Sharpner's gut so hard, that he passed out from shock, lack of air in his lungs, and pain. Pulling his fist out, he let Sharpner topple onto the floor unmoving, causing the blonde girl to freak out, thinking he was dead, that he had just been killed.

"Shut up!" snapped Yusuke irritably. "He's not dead, just unconscious! Take your friend and tell him what happened! Tell him that was no trick, that nothing but my fist and strength were used against him!"

Yusuke and Hiei began to walk away afterwards, but were soon stopped a couple of minutes later by the raven haired girl.

"What do you want? Retribution for your friend?" asked Yusuke testily.

"No. I came to apologize on his behalf. He thinks that just because he's my father's top student, he's near invincible. I also wanted to thank you for knocking him out like you did, he can get insufferable at times," said the raven haired girl.

"What's your name girl? Your not liked the rest, you seem stronger," said Yusuke as Hiei watched curiously, knowing that normally Yusuke would have just accepted the apology and walked off.

"Videl Satan, and don't call me girl!" snapped Videl angrily.

"You've got guts, now tell me what it is that you really want," said Yusuke.

"You knew that wasn't it!" asked Videl shocked that someone was able to see through her way of getting information before saying what she wanted from somebody.

"Plain as day, you come over here to us, apologize for your friend, try and get us to speak about a previous experience like that, you learn information about us, and then you say what you want. I've seen this technique used many times and I have been able to avoid it since the first time it was used on me, since the first time I decided not to boast about what I may or may not have done," said Yusuke, causing Videl to sigh, knowing that he had beaten her at her own game of divulging information.

"Alright, what I want is simple. I want to know how you were able to do the things you did back there. You speak in a low voice like any other person can, but at the same time you send shivers down peoples spines and make them uncertain and afraid. You can narrow your eyes like a cat or so you make it seem. And you can move faster than the eye can see, even the trained eye! How!" said Videl.

"Training. Training unlike any other training. Not throwing punches through the air or kicks or lifting weights to become stronger, but training that specializes in keeping your form, but at the same time growing stronger. You train your mind, body, and soul, train them so much that it becomes habit and then you change the way you do it. All that is needed is the potential to do extraordinary things, destroying boulders ten times the size of the average person with merely your body. Trust me when I say that currently you couldn't destroy a boulder three fourths smaller than you with only your body. However it can be done," said Yusuke seriously as he stared into Videl's eyes unblinking as he spoke to her, telling her he was not lying.

"Can I learn how to do this? Do I have such potential?" asked Videl eagerly.

"Perhaps, but first you must be tested to see if you have enough potential. Come to this address in a few days time. By this time we should have the necessary equipment to test you properly and have proper readouts," said Yusuke causing Videl's eyes to widen in shock and awe at the brief flash she saw in his eyes. "Tell no one of this either or I won't bother testing you at all."

Videl just nodded and started to turn when she felt a hand grip her arm force her to turn around and her breath to get caught in her throat as her eyes widened in fear and shock at the sight before her. A fist was hovering just mere inches from her face, she was so shocked she didn't hear the chuckling at first, but when she snapped out of it she heard Yusuke chuckling and was about to yell at him when he just stopped chuckling abruptly.

"Rule One: Never turn your back to your opponent, unless you know you can beat him or her! You may live to regret it otherwise," said Yusuke as he let go of her arm and pulled his fist away from her face.

This time Videl carefully stepped back away from Yusuke all the while watching him for any movements that indicated an attack or movement towards her. Instead nothing came and when she was a safe distance away, or rather what she thought was safe distance, turned her back to Yusuke and ran to catch up with her friends.

**_"Why did you simply not accept her apology and be off with her?"_** asked Hiei irritably.

**_"She caught my curiosity is all, plus have you noticed anything about the people in this time?"_** asked Yusuke curiously.

**_"None of them have any real Reiki! Except that girl, her Reiki is exponential, yet untapped. Are you sure training her is a good idea? She could become a dangerous enemy Roizen,"_** said Hiei using Yusuke's Youkai name instead of his normal name.

**_"I know, but she could also be a powerful ally. Plus there is something about her, she reminds of Keiko somewhat, but also of myself, before my Youkai blood was awakened,"_** said Yusuke softly. **_"We have to keep a close eye on her as she is trained Hiei. We don't know if Koenma somehow survived or not, or if he has a way of returning again."_**

Hiei nodded before picking up his bag and walking after Yusuke as they met up with the girls and left for the 439 Mountain Area. When they got home Yusuke, with Chichi's permission, called Bulma and placed a large scale order of extremely special and sensitive equipment to be delivered personally and without the capsulation hardware installed. This caught Bulma's attention right away since most people preferred the capsulation hardware installed on their purchases. However after Yusuke refused to give her the details, telling her that she would find out along with everyone else.

Two Days Later

Yusuke had built a near perfect replica of Genkai's shrine and had all the equipment necessary for his purposes setup and installed. Now he merely needed to install the data reading capabilities (Reiki Signature Detecting, Reading, and Deciphering Software) that Genkai had given him, in case he ever needed it for one reason or another. He missed his old mentor very much and hoped she was happy wherever she was. Once he was complete he tested the software to make sure that it was compatible with the hardware and was working properly. He had made a few adjustments and improvements to the software, giving it the capabilities to not only recognize, read, and decipher Reiki, but Youki, Sei Kou Ki, and any other types of ki as well. After making sure it was all working properly he put up the wards around the shrine that would keep all non-invited guests out, no matter how powerful they were. The only exceptions were Yukina, Botan, Hiei, and himself, they could each pass in and out of the shrine freely.

Yusuke walked inside the Son Residence after he had washed up and sat down at the table to eat some lunch, however something was off. It seemed that Chichi was upset with all of his secretiveness.

"It's a surprise Mrs. Son, a surprise that can wait until Gohan gets back with Bulma and her family, so I can show everyone at once. Now you can stop glaring at me!" said Yusuke as his frustration and irritation started to show through, causing Chichi to nod slowly, but still unsure of his motives. "I'll tell you this much, it's nothing lethal, harmful, or deadly. It won't interfere with Gohan's studies, if anything it will be a learning experience. A test if you will."

This seemed to please Chichi somewhat, but she was still unsure. But soon enough she heard Gohan call that he was home, with Bulma, Mirai, Trunks, and Vegeta, which surprised her greatly.

"Not yet Mrs. Son, one person has to arrive before I will do anything other than eat my lunch," said Yusuke coolly as Chichi just let out a sigh of frustration and went back to making everyone lunch.

"It's not wise to anger my mother Yusuke," said Gohan cautiously.

"Nor is it wise to threaten or anger me, or Hiei for that matter," replied Yusuke coolly.

"Weakling," mumbled Vegeta.

"Hiei when was the last time you had any target practice?" asked Yusuke as Hiei smirked evilly at the possibility.

"Not since we took out Yominka," said Hiei plainly.

"I see. We'll have to change that then, won't we?" said Yusuke as he rose from the table as he heard the faint sound of Jet-Copter engine nearing. "Here comes our last guest, I hope she hasn't told anyone, it would be a real shame to have her memories of that conversation erased."

"You can do that!" asked Gohan shocked.

"No," replied Yusuke as Gohan seemed to relax. "Hiei can."

The Jet-Copter landed and Yusuke motioned for Hiei to probe to Videl's mind carefully, to see if she had told anyone, if not then she would continue with them, if so then her memories of the conversation at the mall would be erased.

"Have you told anyone?" asked Yusuke.

"No, I told my father I was going into the country for some relaxation and training before the World Martial Arts Tournament in a couple of months," said Videl as Hiei nodded slowly in acknowledgment that she was telling the truth.

"Good. Follow me everyone," said Yusuke as he handed Videl a piece of paper and then walked off. "If your paper is any color, other than white, then come through, if not go back to the house."

Videl very curious opened the little paper to find another inside that was red. She let out a breath of relief that her paper was not white. As she looked around she spotted Gohan and instantly wondered why he was there. She saw that his paper was black and red, along with a little kid with wild hair, another kid with lavender hair, a man with spiky black hair held a black slip of paper, while a taller guy with long lavender hair held a red and black paper. The woman whom she recognized as Bulma Briefs held a slightly red paper that looked kind of pinkish to her. The woman with the black hair held a slightly blackish red paper. The one whom she recognized as Hiei held a blue piece of paper, while the girl with the pony tail held a red piece of paper. The girl in the kimono held a blue piece of paper as well, while Yusuke held a blue and red piece of paper.

"Interesting, if I had not been so opened minded, barely any of you would have been able to see what's on the inside," said Yusuke as he tossed his paper into a waste basket and walked inside.

She watched the others follow him inside and drop their papers into the waste basket as well. She quickly followed as well and was awed at what she saw. It looked like an ancient fashioned arcade, from millennia ago, but all with the current hardware and software, or so it seemed.

"Now each of you will be tested, to see what ranking you stand in," said Yusuke sternly. "The Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine will test your awareness. The Punching Machine will test your strength in applying your ki to your attacks. And the Karaoke Machine will test your growth potential. These aren't ordinary games! These games are what were used to test me and count yourselves lucky that you don't have to go through the test I went through after this one."

"Whatever, just get on with it already," said Trunks arrogantly only to jump when a blast hit right in front of him, leaving a sizeable hole in the floor.

Looking up they see Yusuke's right hand shaped like a gun and what looked like a look of disapproval on his face.

"Go ahead and try those three Machines only! The rest aren't apart of the testing process," said Yusuke as Chichi glared at him not believing him for a moment about what he had explained to them.

"Would someone like to demonstrate?" asked Yusuke referring to Botan or Yukina.

Botan went over to the Karaoke Machine and starting singing. By the time she stopped she had a score of 291 on her aura count. This meant with proper training she could become very strong in using her Reiki.

"Her score means she has great potential and with proper training can become very strong in using her Reiki," said Yusuke plainly. "There are many different types of ki. There is Reiki, which is translated to Spirit Ki, Youki, which is Youkai Ki, Sei Kou Ki, which is the Saint Light Ki or Divine Ki or Angelic Ki and is extremely rare, then there is Dark Ki, which is very rare as is usually just ki twisted around by a very evil being, and then there is Ki, your life energy."

"So what!" snapped Vegeta angrily at Yusuke.

"Look at it like this: each of these different ki's contributes to the other. Reiki and Youki repel each other, but can also coexist with each other. Sei Kou Ki is extremely rare, even rarer than Dark Ki. A person who possesses this ki can utterly destroy a Youkai from about five feet away as a child. Dark Ki is twisted Ki, which can be converted to Youki or Reiki, it is still unknown about Sei Kou Ki, but in doing this you put your life at risk," said Yusuke sternly. "Now why don't you try one of the three Machines?"

Vegeta just grunted and went over to the punching Machine and scored a 256, which was good considering that when translated to Reiki it was a 128, a decent score.

"Not bad, you scored a decent score, which means when applying your ki to your attacks they come out very powerful. Now try that Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine, let's see how you do on that," said Yusuke tauntingly.

Vegeta growled at Yusuke and when he tried the Machine he ended up with a score of 095, which was a poor score. This infuriated Vegeta as he tried the Karaoke Machine and was able to score a 309 on his aura count, a very good score, meaning that he still had much potential using his ki.

After seeing the results from Vegeta, Videl decided to give the Machines a shot, but Trunks, Goten, and Bulma got to them first. Goten scored a 162 on the Karaoke Machine, while Trunks scored a 101 on the Punching Machine, and Bulma scored a 039 on the Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine. When Trunks tried the Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine he scored a 152, while Goten scored a 110 on the Punching Machine, and Bulma a 079 on the Karaoke Machine. Finally when Trunks tried the Karaoke Machine he scored a 159, while Goten scored a 158 on the Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine, and Bulma scored a 010 on the Punching Machine.

Next before Videl could get to the Machines, Mirai, Chichi, and Gohan got to them. Gohan went to the Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine he scored a 115. Chichi went to the Karaoke Machine and scored a 125. And Mirai went to the Punching Machine and scored a 231. After they finished with those, Gohan went to the Punching Machine and scored a 251. Chichi went to the Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine and scored a 095. Mirai had gone to the Karaoke Machine and scored a 220. Finally Gohan went to the Karaoke Machine and scored a 230. Chichi had gone to the Punching Machine and scored a 112. Mirai had gone to the Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine and scored a 135.

Yusuke wasn't really shocked at their scores, because once they were translated into Reiki scorings, most were pretty low. The children were understandable since they still had many years to grow and develop their abilities. But if he looked at it from a normal ki perspective, then it was incredible. His attention was drawn to Videl as she went to the Karaoke Machine and started to sing a song that happened to be his favorite song, soft, slow, and a nice steady stream of music. He also noticed that she had caught Hiei's attention as well and everyone else's. They were all staring at her intently as she never missed a beat, note, or word, she sung the song perfectly. When she finished and put the mike down her cheeks were stained with her embarrassment, as she had never sung in front of people before, unless you counted her closet friends, which were few. Her score was 350, the highest score yet, when it was translated to Reiki it was about 263.

Everyone watched as Videl then went to the Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine and was very focused on her task at hand, but when she finished her score was 200. A low score, but still higher than all the rest. When she went to the Punching Machine she just hit the machine flat out not wasting any time, scoring a 275.

Yusuke knew right away that Videl had much potential, about as much as he had when he first discovered how to use Reiki, channel it, and focus it. Videl would make the perfect student, but he didn't want a student, at least not one that would be all master and apprentice type anyway. He wanted a friend in this new world... this new time... this new life. He wanted a friend that was not also his ally. He wanted a true friend. Something that he hadn't had since Keiko, he winced at the memories of his first love, the girl he wanted to grow old with and die with, but he knew that wouldn't have been the way it turned out, he would have outlived her. Now he had a second chance, well a third or fourth chance really. Once he could speak with her alone he would offer to train her, to help her master her abilities, to be her friend, not just her teacher.

-

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter, for all who knew in advance of this story's coming, I apologize for taking so long. Below is the poll:

What did you think of this story?

Should I give up?

Should I change anything in this chapter?

What should the pairings be? (No Yaoi/Yuri please)

What should happen next?

That's it for the poll, until next time.

Shadow Kage

* * *


	2. The Tournament

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you like this chapter! "A New Chance" and "Return to the Past" are not on hold and are being worked on at the same time as this chapter. Now here's chapter two!

Chapter Two: The Tournament

Journal Entry – 07/24/7010

-Strange… it's like only yesterday that my life was happy. I had a fiancée, a loving mother, loving future in-laws, and great friends. But they were taken from me and I had to leave that life behind for a new life. I'm not really complaining, I think I'm falling in love again with a girl in this new time, but I can't help but feeling guilty, like I'm betraying Keiko. I just wish I could speak with Keiko again at least one more time, to find out what happened to her and if she would give her blessings for me to move on and have a new relationship. Keiko if you're watching me from paradise, then I hope you know I still love you and will always love you. You were my first love and nobody ever truly stops loving their first loves.-

End Journal Entry – 07/24/7010

-

Yusuke watched Videl carefully as she was congratulated by everyone, but Botan, Yukina, Hiei, and himself. Making his way to the group slowly he saw them all turn their attention to him as if expecting him to beat their scores. Botan had gone over to the punching machine and scored a 129. Yukina had been at the Karaoke Machine and they hadn't even noticed, but her score was 306. Hiei had been at the Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine and had scored a 376. They switched off with Yukina at the Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine, Hiei at the Punching Machine, and Botan just waiting for the next machine, which Yusuke took advantage of going to the Karaoke Machine and scoring a 352, while Yukina scored a 331, and Hiei scoring a 300. Afterwards Yusuke waited, while Hiei went to the Karaoke Machine, Botan to the Rock-Paper-Scissors Machine, and Yukina to the Punching Machine. Hiei scored a 345, Botan a 451, and Yukina a 176. After they had finished Yusuke went over to the Paper-Rock-Scissors Machine and scored 452, then he went to the Punching Machine where he scored a 503.

Everyone, except Yukina, Botan, and Hiei, were shocked at his scores. Then when it was all averaged out after being summed up together, they were even more shocked at the results they saw. All four of the people that hadn't really done anything had scored much better they had. They thought Yukina was extremely weak compared to the others, but a glare from Hiei told them otherwise.

-

The overall averages were:

Vegeta: 247.5

Trunks: 154.5

Goten: 161.25

Bulma: 48

Chichi: 124.5

Gohan: 223.5

Mirai: 222.75

Videl: 309.75

Botan: 435.5

Yusuke: 653.5

Hiei: 510.5

Yukina: 653.5

-

"Now who here doubts my strength? I didn't come up with this system or how to use it, my mentor and teacher did. She was the greatest psychic of her age, old yet very powerful. She taught me everything I know about Reiki, but my father taught me everything I know about Youki. Is there anybody here who doubts me?" asked Yusuke.

"I still say you are a weakling!" said Vegeta.

"Then you are a fool!" replied Hiei. "In our old home the Detective here was the most feared among the Youkai. Only those of the class A or higher were not afraid of the Detective, because they could match him any day. However when the Detective gained the class of S superior, then he became feared, but also respected by every Youkai."

"So what!" snapped Vegeta. "From what I understand that was over five thousand years ago! Why should I care about his reputation from five millennia ago?"

"Because I was an unusual case, I have died two times already. The first time I was resurrected through a trial that would determine if I was worthy or not. I was worthy, but the second time, my dormant Youkai blood was awakened when my father resurrected me and took control of me during a battle with a man using the Sei Kou Ki," explained Yusuke. "He was an S class. After I defeated him, I went to train with my father and his generals. I was incredibly weak compared to them, but after two years of training with them and a tournament to determine the ruler of the three lands. I lost and when I awoke I thought I was still in the battle I lost. Afterwards I spent a year journeying the lands to see what was there and if I could make any new allies or friends."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but are you telling the truth? Are you really from five millennia in the past?" asked Videl curiously.

"Yes, we used a time portal to come to this time, to start a new life. I had lost all my loved ones. My mother disappeared, I demanded to know what happened to her and when they refused to tell me, I broke into their filing room and had the file in my hand, when I was captured and then sent to a Maximum Security Prison. I was in and out for a year, all the while being engaged to the love of my life, Keiko Ukimura. Then another year went by and she never returned from a so-called visit to her parents. We loved each other very much and when I tired to find out what happened to her, I was banished to the lands my father and the other two rulers lived at," said Yusuke slowly. "But I got my revenge. Just before I entered the portal, the one who banished me, tried to back out on his agreement with Hiei, so I exterminated him. He had lied to me and withheld information that rightfully was mine to have. He and his father had destroyed my life. They had both tried to have me killed, so he got what was coming."

"You've killed before!" exclaimed Videl.

"Yes, many times, though each time I had no other choice. It was either, be killed and have my family and everyone else in the world killed or kill them and save the world. I chose the greater good over the lives of a few. I never asked for that responsibility, it was forced upon me as part of the catch in giving me a second chance. I fought in three tournaments, the Genkai Tournament, where she would determine her heir to her powers. The Dark Tournament, which I was forced to enter or my mother and loved ones would be killed, along with myself. In the end it ended up saving the world when we won the Tournament and were able to go home. The last tournament was my idea to prevent a war, since my father died the other two rulers were going to try and take his lands from me. So the victor of the tournament would be named ruler and this tournament would be held every three years. I lost to one of the ruler's who was beat by one of my father's old friends to win the tournament," said Yusuke. "I'm in this time to start over and leave my old life behind, but I can't forget who or what I am or what I've learned in my short life."

"You regret each day don't you?" said Videl softly.

"Yes, I was your average street punk, skipping school for ten days at a time and then gracing them with my presence and depending on what happens, leaving halfway through the day. I smoked, gambled, drank, was a bit of a pervert, got in fights, you name it, but I always had a soft spot for kids. I gave my life to save a kid who I thought was about to be run over by a speeding car, only to find out that he would have lived anyway. The car would have swerved and missed him at the last second," said Yusuke.

"Pathetic weakling!" snapped Vegeta earning a hard punch to the jaw, causing Vegeta to spit blood on to the floor. "Blood!"

"Do you still think I'm a weakling?" asked Yusuke. "It was emotions and my caring for others, that helped me become this strong. During one fight I was severely outmatched, incredibly weaker and weakened, when I became so angry that I became ten times stronger and was able to injure my opponent."

"Bulma, Trunks, Mirai, we leaving!" snapped Vegeta angrily as they followed him out of the building that was an almost exact replica of Genkai's shrine.

"That's four down, four left, do any of you wish to be trained to harness your reiki?" asked Yusuke seriously as he looked at each of them carefully.

"Well I'm too old to be training like that," said Chichi.

"Nonsense, Genkai was in her eighties and was still able to climb mountains without any gear. She was able to make large men the size of half ton boulders fly across her courtyard and slam into the gates leaving imprints of them. She could cause controlling forces to be removed from the body, she could use the Spirit Gun technique and she would revert back to the point in her life that she was strongest, in her twenties. Genkai was a woman who was amazing. If you thought she couldn't beat with how strong I am now then you would be mistaken. She might not have been able to beat me physically, but she could still beat me. When I first met her I was extremely arrogant and a loud mouth who thought he was invincible. She proved me wrong," said Yusuke sternly. "Even after I inherited her powers she could beat me."

"Still, maybe sometime in the future, when I'm not taking care of my family. Thank you for the offer though," said Chichi softly.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm going to train using the methods I know. I don't care to learn a new type of ki," said Gohan sternly.

"I'm going to train with my big brother," said Goten happily.

"Fair enough," said Yusuke shrugging his shoulders. "What about you Videl?"

"Well I've already made Gohan promise me how to do what he does, which apparently is with ki. But this idea of another ki, reiki, is interesting. I accept your offer, but I still want to learn what Gohan ahs to offer me," said Videl sternly.

"Fair enough, especially since I want to learn to use the same techniques he uses as well," said Yusuke. "Videl, be here tomorrow before two. I'm going to go over what I'll teach you first, since you will be my first student ever."

"Okay, but first Gohan! You're going to start teaching me today!" said Videl angrily.

"Okay, its simple really once you get the hang of it," said Gohan as Videl glared at him.

"OUCH! What was that for!" demanded Videl angrily rubbing her arm where she had been pricked by a needle.

"To test your blood," said Yusuke sternly. "If there is any chance that you could obtain the S class rank or above, then I want to know."

"You mean you have to test my blood to see if I can reach the S class rank or not? What good will that due you?" asked Videl.

"It will do much good, if you have the S Gene, then with proper training you can achieve that class rank. If not then you will only go to the A class ranking," said Yusuke.

"Oh," replied Videl blushing from embarrassment at her behavior.

Yusuke nodded and left the room, with Hiei, Botan, and Yukina in tow. When they entered the room where Yusuke would test Videl's blood to determine if she was one of the rare humans who held the S Gene or not.

Several Hours Later

Yusuke sighed as he leaned back against the wall. It had been several hours and a most surprising discovery had been made. He would keep it to himself for now as would the others, but it was clear that Videl wasn't your average person, no she was very special. She did indeed hold the S Gene, but they couldn't determine if that was a good or bad thing. Deciding to go tell Videl before she left for her home, he left the room and followed her scent and Gohan's. He hadn't noticed before but Gohan's scent was like an ape or gorilla crossed with scorched metal. Videl's scent on the other hand was the complete opposite, it was like wild roses of all different kinds, but the most dominating was the scent of a red rose. He could smell the conditioners and shampoo's she used in her hair, that was what made it easy to find her scent in the wilderness.

Approaching the clearing he saw Videl and Gohan there, with Gohan talking to Videl. Curious he walked a little closer to the clearing, but froze instantly a moment later. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he couldn't hear anything. All he saw was Gohan kissing Videl on the lips and her not resisting. A feeling that he was unaccustomed to crept up into him, he didn't know what it was at first, but then he realized it was jealousy, anger, hatred, and betrayal. He didn't know why he felt like he did, Videl hadn't been his girlfriend or potential mate, but he did feel like he did. Crumpling the results in his fist he threw them down before turning and leaving, but not before he took down a tree with his forearm quite angry and before he could see what happened next in the clearing.

-

Videl and Gohan had been training or rather Gohan teaching her how to use ki. She was a quick learner. Within a few hours she had been able to manifest her ki into the form of a small sphere. Afterwards she took a break to recover and then continued practicing, each time her ki sphere became larger and larger. After she had gotten the basics to manifesting her ki into a sphere, she used it to fly. This took a few more hours, but by the time it was about time for her to go home she had gotten the basics down for that as well and was quite proud of herself.

"Very good Videl, you've done a good job. You've already got the basics down for ki manifestation and flying," said Gohan proudly.

"Thanks, Gohan, but I better get home or my dad will worry," said Videl.

"Um, Videl before you go, there's something I want to ask you," said Gohan nervously.

"Yeah, what?" asked Videl.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Gohan stunning Videl.

"I… um… that is…" said Videl embarrassed at not being able to answer.

"GREAT!" said Gohan happily before Videl could say anything. "How about tomorrow?"

"Um, Gohan -" started Videl, but was cut off by Gohan kissing her, which shocked her.

It was like that for a few minutes and Videl's mind and feelings were scrambled. She didn't know how she felt about Gohan. Sure she thought he was cute and handsome, but that didn't mean she was in love with him or wanted to go out with him, did it? That's when they both heard a large tree come crashing down right next to the clearing. Pushing Gohan off and away from her she went to investigate and found the remains of the tree's trunk had been smashed by something very powerful.

"Whoa! What could have done this? It sure wasn't no wandering dinosaur, this is too focused, yet unfocused at the same time," said Gohan as he spotted a piece of paper with Videl's name on it. "Um Videl I think this belongs to you, it has your name on it."

Videl looked at the paper and knew instantly who had done this to the tree and also knew that the person must have seen Gohan kissing her. It was the results of her blood test to see if she had the S Gene or not, which turned out that she did have it.

'Yusuke,' thought Videl sadly. 'Do I love him? Or is it a simple infatuation? Is it just a stupid school girl crush?'

-

Yusuke entered the room he had used at Genkai's shrine, which he still used in the replica. He was angry, yet he couldn't help but feel abandoned, his mother had disappeared, then his fiancé Keiko, then he finally left. He was the last of his family, the last of his lineage. He had no heirs, no descendant's, which was what made him sad, the fact that he had nothing to truly live for. He didn't care to go on living, he just wanted it all to end, all the pain he felt, the sadness, the despair, he just wanted it to all end.

-

Elsewhere in the same replicated shrine, Yukina could hear Yusuke's screams of anger, sorrow, despair, sadness, and grief. It broke her heart to hear her friend's screams. She couldn't imagine living without Hiei in her life, he was her brother, true they were half siblings, but they were still siblings. They shared a bond that couldn't be broken by any outside influence, only they could break it. As her thoughts came to halt, she found herself outside of Yusuke's room. Knocking gently she heard a faint murmur of him telling whoever it was to go away.

"Yusuke, it's me Yukina, may I please enter?" asked Yukina gently as the door opened to reveal Yusuke standing there, but just barely. "I heard your screams and well… I couldn't help myself, I apologize, but I had to see if you were alright."

"Don't apologize Yukina, don't, you have nothing to be sorry for, I on the other hand have much to be sorry for," said Yusuke as he brushed away a tear that turned into a Hiroseki stone. "Please don't cry Yukina, I can't stand to see you cry, it always makes me feel guilty about nothing."

"I'm sorry. It's just… that I'm worried about you. We've known each other for nearly a decade, ever since you helped me escape from the Toguro Brothers. Please, let me help you Yusuke, I can't stand to see you suffer," said Yukina as Yusuke smiled softly and let her into his room, where he she gently pried what was bothering him out of him.

Yusuke explained everything in detail, since the day he found out his mother had simply disappeared off the face of the planet to the day Keiko did too. Then to the day he became a wanderer, never staying put, being in and out of the Reikai Maximum Security Prison, then to the day he met up with Hiei again and they began their new life. His strange feelings about a girl he hardly even knew, unsure if it was love, a simple attraction to a strong willed girl like Keiko had been, or if it was anything else. He felt guilty for his feelings, since he still loved Keiko, but knew he wouldn't see her again until he died.

"I just don't know what to do, I'm lost," said Yusuke hoarsely as he just broke down and began crying.

Many would say that crying was a weakness, it showed too much emotion. That crying was for weaklings, those who couldn't hack it. But others would argue that crying is perfectly natural, when one feels sad they cry. Or when one is happy they cry. But when one feels lost, confused, and doesn't know what to do, they also cry. Guilt over nothing, along with confusion also causes one to cry. Even anger can cause one to cry. The argument could go on forever, with neither side winning nor losing, but this much can be said as true: crying may not make things better in the world, but sometimes it can help, not always, but sometimes. Yukina knew this to be true as she had cried many times in her life, over deaths of those she cared for, happiness, sadness, many things, but she knew that it wasn't a sign of weakness or strength, but a natural thing. Some cry to show they mourn loss and/or to show their respect, while feeling many different things at once, whether they be anger, sadness, grief, guilt, or even confusion. She knew that this was one of those times where crying was needed or it would have torn Yusuke up inside, along with herself.

After he had fallen asleep, she gently put his covers over him and organized his room a little, so he wouldn't trip or break anything. Looking back at him she noticed he looked like a sleeping angel, he looked peaceful when he slept, like it was one of the only things that helped keep him sane in his life. Kissing him gently on the forehead she turned to leave when she heard him say something.

"Thank you," whispered Yusuke in his sleep.

Smiling to herself she replied softly in barely a whisper, "Your welcome… my love."

Exiting his room quietly she found Hiei standing outside his room. Startled she jumped a little, but calmed herself.

"How is the detective?" asked Hiei.

"Fine, for now, but until he can put his past to rest once and for all, I fear that he may end up hurting himself or one of us. I'm sad Hiei, he doesn't deserve this, hasn't he suffered enough already?" said Yukina on the verge of tears.

"No, he doesn't deserve this. But there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is help him the best that we can. He is lost and confused, he feels he is betraying Keiko doesn't he," said Hiei sadly.

"Yes, he suffers from the thoughts that he is betraying Keiko. He feels guilty about it, since he hopes there is a chance that he will be able to find her and they can be happy," said Yukina sadly as a tear ran down her right cheek.

Hiei sighed deeply as he turned to go down the hall to his room, but paused momentarily. "One day you will be happy Yukina, as will the Detective, don't give up hope just yet," said Hiei as he continued on down the hall.

Yukina smiled softly and nodded her head, before heading off towards her own room for the night.

-

The Next Day – 1:30 PM

Yusuke awoke to his room in order for the most part and himself tucked into his bed. Smiling gently he rose from his bed and headed towards the Son Residence, which was just across a small stream than ran down the mountain. Upon entering the house eh saw that Chichi was in the kitchen making breakfast already.

"Morning Mrs. Son," said Yusuke startling her somewhat, as he spoke to her and sat down at the table.

"Oh good morning Yusuke, I take it you and your companions were up late going over everything you're going to teach Videl," said Chichi.

"Exactly what time is it again?" asked Yusuke confused.

"It's one thirty in the afternoon," replied Chichi.

"Oh, thanks, for letting me know. Yeah, I was up all night, but I have a pretty good idea, what I'll teach Videl. I'll get her started on what Reiki, Youki, and Sei Kou Ki are then hopefully she'll be able to stay up here for her training. I'm going to put her everything I went through," said Yusuke. "Only this time, I'm adding Reiki, Youki, Sei Kou Ki, and Ki cuffs into the mix, to help her train better."

"Why Youki and Sei Kou Ki?" asked Chichi.

"For the Youki it's just a precaution, she might have extremely diluted Youkai blood in her. The Sei Kou Ki on the other hand is within one out of every one thousand people who are aware of all the different types of ki. Plus I don't want a repeat of Sensui, even if it is accidentally, with the Sei Kou Ki she could purify me within a few feet. Which mean I would die," said Yusuke as he got up from the table and left.

-

Videl arrived at the replica of Genkai's Shrine and found Yusuke waiting for her at the other end of the replicated shrine. Quickly making her way towards her she saw that he was waiting for her to do something.

"After you have the basics of what Reiki, Youki, and Sei Kou Ki are, you're going to be wearing Spirit Cuffs. These will look like ordinary wrist bands, but they will lock up Reiki, Youki, Sei Kou Ki, and Ki. This will be part of your training," said Yusuke.

So over the next few hours Yusuke explained what Reiki, Youki, and Sei Kou Ki were. The last one with what he knew, experienced, and was told about it. He would go back over parts he had already explained as an emphasis that these ki types could be very dangerous and deadly. He also explained that depending on the controller's age, knowledge, and power, he or she could manipulate objects such as plants into weapons or healing devices. They could also take their Youki or Reiki and shape them into energy like weapons, such as swords, knives, glaives, scythes, or anything else.

"My signature technique is the Spirit Gun. I never truly learned how to use it, I just could. I channel my reiki through my right arm, into my right hand, and then into my index finger. Next I hold my hand like a gun and can slowly build up the amount of reiki I use for a powerful blast that will be very destructive, yet will also cause my opponents to think twice about their actions. Or I can simply channel a lot of reiki into my right index finger quickly and let loose a blast that can do the same thing. The first of the two is makes my opponent think I exhausted a lot of reiki already. The second is a quick move that allows me to either beat my opponent quickly, make them think twice, or it's a desperation move to escape or wound my opponent," explained Yusuke.

"I see, so you're going to teach me how to use the Spirit Gun right?" asked Videl.

"Perhaps, but before you learn any techniques, you will go through the same training I went through, only you will wear those Spirit Cuffs I gave you," said Yusuke.

"What did you go through?" asked Videl curiously.

"Back then I called it: Grandma's Evil Boot Camp. It was some of the best and worst days of my life. I slept with dozens of snakes, I held myself upright over spike using just my reiki through my right index finger. I climbed mountains wearing chains attached to iron balls, while being attacked by Genkai. I did a lot, but not of that pain and training compared to the agony and pain I went through to inherit her powers and the Spirit Wave, in the form of the Spirit Wave Orb. I nearly died from the experience, but I refused to let myself give it back to her. Eventually I was able to get it to merge with my body," said Yusuke sternly. "It could have killed me, yet I fought on through it, while my friends were fighting for all our lives. This is one technique you will not learn from me. This technique is to be passed down to my heir and I will determine my heir the same way Genkai did, with a tournament, but not any tournament, anything goes in this tournament, killing, cheating, cheap shots, weapons. You name it, it's allowed."

"Oh, so in order for me to inherit your powers, I would have to win your tournament?" asked Videl curiously.

"Exactly, but by the time that day comes, you will already be dead," said Yusuke.

"What makes you say that?" demanded Videl angrily.

"I will live for centuries more, before my time starts to approach," said Yusuke. "Youkai live for centuries, very few live for millennia, but those that do are very powerful, wise, and cunning beyond what you might think they are."

"Oh," replied Videl a bit sad that she wouldn't be able to inherit his powers, even though she was his student.

"Now, I can't start the real training, unless you can spend weeks to months up here," said Yusuke as Videl looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't look surprised Videl. My training was split up into a few months here and a few months there. Now let's get to work, first we'll meditate to calm our spirits and clear our minds for the tasks ahead."

So they meditated for the rest of the afternoon, with Videl struggling to calm her spirit and clear her mind for the tasks ahead of her. But she couldn't each time she thought she had she would find that her mind would think of one of the possibilities in her training. One of these thoughts was a bit intimate and ended up with her face being very flushed by the time they finished for the day. She couldn't help but think of the thoughts and images that had run through her mind that had left her very aroused and embarrassed.

'Stupid mind, making me think those thoughts and see those images!' thought Videl to herself. 'Though I can't say that I wasn't impressed by his – no! Bad mind, thinking those dirty thoughts!'

Videl was constantly scolding herself all the way home as the thoughts and images wouldn't leave her mind and kept plaguing her.

-

Meanwhile Yusuke was working on his own training with Hiei as he had discovered something strange. Gohan was constantly a nervous wreck around Videl, when she mentioned somebody called the Gold Fighter.

"Think he's hiding something Hiei?" asked Yusuke as he dodged another punch.

"Yes, he is hiding something. He was hiding something from the girl, but she found out and blackmailed him into teaching her how to use ki and fly. She is quite devious and strong willed against others. Is it wise to continue her training knowing that she could one day surpass you?" said Hiei as he dodged a kick and punch combo.

"Yes and no, it's better we train her so we can learn her style of fighting and her limitations. If we let someone else train her, then we would be at a disadvantage, while she could be at an advantage. While we train her she learns our styles and moves, she doesn't learn what we're truly capable of. Each of us has mastered at least one style of fighting. Some of us know multiple styles, which leads me to a question Hiei. Why me and not Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"Kurama refused to leave his mother. He was loyal to her and felt he owed her. She discovered what he was, but did not fear, shun, or treat him any differently. She treated him and Yoko as equals, since she was able to tame the Great Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves, by telling him to bend over. He didn't bother trying to protest as she had glared at him sternly like only a mother could. She petted his ears, causing him to blush and purr!" said Hiei as he fell to the ground laughing along with Yusuke.

"Oh man, I wish I could have seen it!" said Yusuke between laughs. "But I'm curious Hiei, what do you think ever became of him?"

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"That's what I thought. He was on the side of the war that fought the Reikai and possibly didn't make it out alive. If he did, he probably either went back to his old ways or as a mate he has his way with everyday and every night," said Yusuke as Hiei just smirked at the thought of Kurama with a mate.

-

Two Months Later

For two months straight Videl had stayed at the shrine now called: Roizen's Shrine, unofficially, but officially it was called: the Hanyou Shrine. It was called that, because the founder was a Hanyou and because it was a Safe Haven or Sanctuary to all Hanyou's of all races. It was moved thanks to Bulma's help, to a more remote location bordering on an ancient forest that was said to have once housed a shrine in the exact location the Hanyou Shrine now stood. She called home to her father everyday to let him know she was alright and would see him at the World Martial Arts Tournament at Tournament Isle.

Now Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, and Yukina have decided to go with Gohan, Goten, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta, and the rest of them to the World Martial Arts Tournament and compete. Except for Botan and Yukina who are healers, but can defend themselves if necessary.

"I don't think I've seen this many people in one spot before," said Yusuke as Hiei nodded. "Who do you think we should knock out so we don't have to listen to them brag about how strong they are and how weak we are?"

"None! If you do then you will be lectured with no sleep for a week!" snapped Botan as both Hiei and Yusuke sighed in defeat.

Gohan and the others were standing around waiting for a man named Goku to show up. Yusuke couldn't care less so he went to register for the Tournament, along with Hiei.

"Name?" asked the monk registering people.

"Roizen," replied Yusuke.

"Real name?" asked the monk again.

"That is my real name!" snapped Yusuke angrily.

"Sorry," replied the monk as he told Yusuke to go on through to the waiting area with everyone else.

The monk repeated the process with Hiei, which nearly earned the monk a one ticket with the end of Hiei's katana. Hiei was extremely angry to find out that he couldn't use his katana in the matches, but could carry it with him if he wished.

By the time the others had registered Yusuke and Hiei were in line waiting and glared at anybody and everybody who came near them. Which caused many people to back up to the back of the line, which made Vegeta smirk, who thought it was funny.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the champ is automatically in the tournament! But he has graciously decided to set the par for all of you!" yelled the announcer, causing almost everybody in line to cheer.

"Ah, ha, ha!" laughed Hercule as she struck poses and cameras went off, but then the cameras exploded in a shower of sparks. "Alright, here it goes! MEGATON PUNCH!"

Hercule hit the punching machine and scored a 123, setting the par for everyone. Anyone who scored lower than ninety-five would not be allowed to pass on into the tournament. After several people went through and scored less than eighty, Videl was up and she scored a 130, higher than her fathers.

"My dad must have been holding back to be fair to everyone," said Videl as everyone, but a few people didn't believe her or accept the answer.

After several more people Hiei was up and he struck the machine quickly, scoring a 159. He had held back as not to reveal his true strength, but he was still asked to try again, with an excuse that the machine was off. Striking it again he scored a 139, but this time he glared at them, daring them to ask him to try again, they got the hint and just let him pass by. When Yusuke got up to it, he struck it and scored a 140, but before they could ask him to try again he glared at them, just daring them to tell him to try again, and if they did he would show them what he was capable of doing.

"Um, just go on through sir," said the monk nervously.

Two Hours Later

Finally everyone was through and the qualifying people were: Hercule, Videl, Hiei, Yusuke (Roizen), Gohan, Shin, Kabito, Eighteen, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Spopovich, Yamu, Mirai, Thief King.

"Are you Goku?" asked Shin.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Goku.

"My name is, Shin. It is an honor to meet you Goku. I have heard of your many exploits," said Shin shaking Goku's hand.

"Um, thanks, I guess, it was nice to meet you too," said Goku as they continued on towards the buffet.

"Be careful purple boy, you don't want to end up fighting me in the tournament," said Yusuke grumpily.

"Watch your mouth boy!" snapped Kabito.

"You want to take me on red boy? I ain't that easy to take down!" replied Yusuke.

"It is unwise to try and pick a fight with the Detective when he has not been able to pummel anybody or anything all day," said Hiei smirking. "Go ahead and try, it might be entertaining to see you loose."

"Insolent whelp!" snapped Kabito angrily.

"Kabito!" snapped Shin stopping him from doing anything rash. "Perhaps we shall find out who will win in against one another in this tournament, no?"

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"I agree with Hiei, this tournament is way too tame. I only entered to see if it's worthy of its title. So far it sucks, I've fought in better, more interesting tournaments," said Yusuke catching Shin's curiosity.

"Like?" asked Shin eagerly.

"A tournament that allows weapons, killing, ring outs for ten seconds, cheap shots, cheating, and much more. You even get to attack the people in the stands and not get disqualified for it, hack even the ref is prone to almost get hit by an attack or two," said Yusuke smirking.

"What might this tournament be called?" asked Shin curiously.

"The Ankoku Bujutsukai or Dark Tournament," replied Yusuke as he walked away, leaving Shin standing there in shock.

"Master?" asked Kabito.

"That Tournament hasn't been held in over five millennia Kabito. That tournament was the kind that would have people who sell their own mothers to slavery just to gain power," said Shin slowly. "Either he is lying through his teeth or he is very old, older than even the previous guardian of this planet."

"Is this bad Master?" asked Kabito.

"I don't know, the Youkai have retreated back to their world so they could spare the humans. But they were almost constantly at war with the Reikan's, that's why the Kai's decided to intervene and save two races, by keeping them apart from one another. We have since then made sure they couldn't make any portals to come to this world, but if Youkai are on this planet without the human's permission or invitation, then an all out war could start between the two races again," said Shin sternly.

-

Yusuke smirked as all the other fighters backed away from the ref as he approached, since his name was called. Reaching into the box he drew out a ball number five. Next was Hiei, who drew a thirteen, which put him up against Mirai. Soon everyone had drawn their numbers and the matches were as follows:

1: Videl vs. Yamu – 2: Gohan vs. Krillin – 3: Yusuke vs. Goku

4: Vegeta vs. Spopovich – 5: Piccolo vs. Shin – 6: Eighteen vs. Hercule

7: Hiei vs. Mirai – 8: Kabito vs. Thief King

-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament! The winner of the Junior Division was Trunks Briefs! Now onto the moments you've all been waiting for! The first match for the World Martial Arts Tournament is our very own Videl versus Yamu!" yelled the ref (announcer).

Videl and Yamu walked out to the ring and as soon as the ref called for them to start, they did in a flash of surprise as they had both locked hands and were in a struggle to over power the other. Videl would push Yamu down and then he would come up and push Videl down. It went on like this for several minutes, until Videl decided to try and trip him out, but he caught on and lifted her and then slammed her back down into the ring floor. He repeated this for several minutes and then released her, thinking she was finished, however she surprised him by climbing to her feet and then slamming her knees into his back, but he showed no sign of being in pain. Turning around he began to pound her, until she kicked him in the head and twisted his neck around completely.

"Oh and Videl is disqualified for killing her opponent!" yelled the ref. "Wait a minute! Yamu is still alive!"

Yamu's neck twisted back around to its correct position and he frowned. Grabbing Videl he went to choke slam her out of the ring, but right before she hit the ground she stopped. She floated back into the ring and started fighting again, astonishing the entire audience. However everyone could tell she was worn out and Yamu wasn't at all, at least if he was he wasn't showing it. Kicking and punching Videl hard, he turned around and blasted her into the ring floor.

Meanwhile Gohan's power level was rising, along with Yusuke's reiki and youki. But it was only Gohan who rushed out to the ring, while Yusuke remained where he was standing glaring right at Yamu angrily.

"And Videl is out! Videl looses to Yamu!" yelled the ref. "Can we get some medics out here?"

Soon enough the medics came running out and carried Videl away. Yusuke still standing where he was look Yamu straight in the eye and made Yamu pale instantly.

"Our next match is Saiyaman versus Krillin, begin!" yelled the ref.

"You know I can't beat you, so I forfeit," said Krillin sighing as he walked out of the ring and into the locker room. "It's better than hospital bills, besides I know you can do better than me honey."

"You're right, but next time, at least show a backbone," said Eighteen.

"Well Saiyaman is the winner! Our next match is Roizen versus the former champion Goku!" yelled the ref.

Yusuke and Goku both walked out to the ring, with Yusuke itching to remove his Spirit Cuffs and finish the fight, but he knew that Goku was much stronger than Gohan and Vegeta. He could sense the dormant power laying in wait, waiting to be called forth to be used. Sizing Goku up he concluded that he might be able to beat Goku, providing that he wasn't wrong in his guess.

"So you're Goku, the former champion? Tell me was this tournament always such a drag?" said Yusuke.

"Actually when I first fought in it, there were numerous strong fighters. It wasn't like this at all. There were actually preliminary matches to determine who goes onto the Quarter Finals," said Goku.

"That's nice to know. Now don't hold back on me at all, understand?" said Yusuke.

"But if I do that, then I might accidentally kill you," said Goku worriedly.

"You won't kill me, there hasn't been a person alive since Sensui who could kill me," said Yusuke as he charged Goku and gave him a swift uppercut.

Goku winced as he felt Yusuke's fist connect with his jaw. The pain was extreme, to the point of him actually wanting to return the favor ten fold, but he held his ground after the punch, waiting for his opponent to make a mistake.

Yusuke continued to hit Goku casually not overexerting himself in the least. He was quickly growing bored though, so he attempted a shot at his stomach, but was greeted by a fist nearly connecting with his jaw.

"Nice shot, but you missed," taunted Yusuke as Goku growled at him and charged.

-

"Vegeta, is it just me or his he playing with Goku," said Piccolo.

"No, the boy is playing with Kakarot, he's trying to see if he can provoke Kakarot into not holding back any of his power. So far it isn't working, but he has succeeded in angering Kakarot enough to attack him," said Vegeta casually.

"Then would you say this boy is definitely no ordinary human," said Piccolo.

"He is no ordinary human for sure," said Vegeta.

-

"You know I'm getting bored, so let's just quit playing around and fight for real already!" snapped Yusuke angrily.

"Fine by me!" said Goku as he powered up to straight to Super Saiyan Two.

"That's not far enough!" yelled Yusuke angrily. "Show me your full power weakling!"

"WEAKLING!" said Goku angrily. "Fine, you want my full power, well here it is!"

Goku began powering up further until he reached his current pinnacle. Yusuke could feel the power radiating off him, it was above Hiei at his strongest and could possibly rival his own power, but he could tell it held a price. Goku was breathing rather hard and charged at Yusuke who dodged to the side and uppercutted Goku, sending him flying. Quickly recovering Goku charged back at Yusuke only to have a fist end up connecting with his nose. Searing pain went through his face as he backed away to recover, only to have a knee end up connecting with his right eye.

"Oh my, Goku is getting a serious beating by the young rookie Roizen!" yelled the ref.

"Who said I was a rookie? I'm been in thousands of fights and have only ever lost a few of them," snapped Yusuke at the ref who jumped a little. "Now Goku, take this!"

Yusuke slammed his elbow into the back of his head and then he picked him up and body slammed him onto the edge of the ring. It wasn't quite enough for his feet to touch the bottom of the ground outside the ring, but it was enough to cause some serious pain to shoot through his body. With one swift kick Yusuke heaved Goku straight to the other side of the ring where he bounced a little, before coming to a stop at the edges ring.

"Stop, your time is up, the Judges will now decide who the victor is," said the ref.

After several minutes of waiting and glaring from Yusuke the judges came up with their answer for the victor. While the ref was luring the crowd into a sense of suspense on who the victor might be, a monk went over and told him the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the results are in on the victor of the match! Is it Goku or is it Roizen? Let's find out! The winner of the match of Goku versus Roizen is… Roizen! The judges claim this is because of a completely one sided match!" yelled the ref as Yusuke left the ring for the locker room and was booed by his lack of sportsmanship.

"Did you have to toy with him Detective?" asked Hiei.

"No, but it was fun and worth it to see the look of surprise on his face when I broke his nose like that," said Yusuke.

-

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, next chapter is the fourth, fifth, and maybe the sixth match. I hope you like this chapter! Until next time!

-Shadow Kage

* * *


	3. The Tournament II

Chapter Three: The Tournament II

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! Also thanks for waiting patiently for an update! I hope to have the next chapter out by at least next Saturday (08/27/05) for "A New Life", "Return to the Past", and maybe even "A New Chance". Crazy Hyper Lady and I hope to have the second chapter of "New Friends and Adventures" as son as we can! For now, onto chapter three!

A/N 2: I've decided that the Youkai language and the Saiyan language will be the same, they will be represented by: _"Blah"_.

Journal Entry – 09/24/7010

-I'm here at this World Martial Arts Tournament a.k.a. the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament and I must say I'm really disappointed. This tournament is a big waste of time. Too many rules, most of it's just for show. The Ankoku Bujutsukai (Dark Tournament) was more of a challenge than this place. But aside from that I like it here, plus I think I'm finally getting over Keiko. I will always love her, but deep down I think she would want me to move on, that's just how she was. Add to the fact that I think I'm falling in love with someone in this new version of the Ningenkai. But what surprises me most of all is my cowardice or is it fear of rejection – anyway I just can't bring myself to tell her. I know deep down that I will have to tell her and soon, before it's too late, but still… the fear of being rejected and ruining our friendship is one of my greatest fears. For now, I think I'll just keep it to myself.-

End Journal Entry – 09/24/7010

"Our next match is Vegeta versus Spopovich! Who will be the victor find out now!" yelled the ref causing the crowd to roar in excitement, anticipation, and wonder.

The moment Vegeta and Spopovich were in the same ring and the match began, Vegeta knocked Spopovich flat on his back with an incredibly fast punch. Next Vegeta kicked him into the arena wall, causing him to loose the match and leave Vegeta grumbling about weaklings. Walking out of the ring while the ref announced him as the victor, Vegeta glared at Yusuke angrily. But he also sent a challenging smirk at him as if daring him to make a move. The next match was Piccolo versus Shin, which was a complete surprise when Piccolo just forfeited the match before it really even began. Afterwards it was Eighteen versus Hercule, all the Z Fighters were expecting Eighteen to make Hercule look like a wimp.

-

"Now Hercule, I'm sure you remember me from about eight years ago at the Cell Games. If not then let me remind you that I can make you look like a complete fraud in an instant. Now I want twenty million zenni, if you give me that then I will throw this match, okay? And by the way I want it all upfront!" said Eighteen in whisper, so only Hercule could hear her.

"Okay, I'll do it! Just give the fans a show, okay!" said Hercule as Eighteen agreed to his little term. "HA! Hiya!"

The punch hit Eighteen in the face, but it didn't even faze her. Causing everyone to just blink and wonder what was going on, but then Eighteen threw herself backwards and out of the ring.

"IT WORKED! THE DELAYED MEGATON PUNCH! I've been trying to perfect it for a while and now it's finally worked!" yelled Hercule covering up his own weakness and the crowd, along with the ref and judges buying into it.

Hercule himself was extremely nervous. His fate was in Eighteen's hands, along with his reputation. This meant if she decided more money was in order he would have no choice but to comply with her demands.

-

"Well there you have it folks! The first three matches of the semi-finals have been decided! Now we await the last two matches and would like to remind our contestants that no weapons are allowed!" said the ref.

"Hn," replied Hiei glaring at the ref venomously.

"However this time around the judges have decided to let one match only use weapons! This is a first time in this Tournaments history that this is being allowed! The match will be done at random and – oh my, it's already been decided! The next match of Mirai versus Hiei has been chosen! What can we expect from this match?" yelled the ref as Hiei glared at him angrily.

Hiei and Mirai stepped into the ring with their respected weapons with them too. Mirai with his Holy Sword and Hiei with his katana, currently one of the only true katanas in the new version of the Ningenkai. Both extreme swordsmen and experts at using extreme measures to insure victory. While Mirai wouldn't sacrifice others to claim victory, Hiei would, which gave him the edge over Mirai.

"AND BEGIN!" yelled the ref.

Mirai was the first to move drawing his sword quickly and discarding its sheath. Taking a quick swipe at Hiei he found nothing where his sword landed, which was where Hiei was just moments before. Turning around he saw Hiei's cold emotionless face staring at him with what seemed to be amusement and boredom in his eyes. Charging at him he slashed and again he missed Hiei completely.

"Hn, pathetic. You are too slow," said Hiei.

"Just because you're too cowardly to stand and fight me head on doesn't mean I'm pathetic!" snapped Mirai causing Hiei to sneer at him.

"You wish for me to fight you head on? So be it!" snapped Hiei as he drew his katana and in the blink of an eye had the tip of his katana at Mirai's throat.

-

"Bad move, he should not have insulted Hiei's swordsmanship," said Yusuke.

"Why? What's wrong with that? Mirai is the best swordsman on the planet," said Videl.

"No Hiei is. Mirai and Hiei would do anything to ensure victory, except Mirai wouldn't sacrifice others. Hiei would, which gives him an edge over Mirai, plus add to the fact that Hiei has had several years of experience in real combat against other swordsman and opponents using a variety of different weapons, Hiei has experience, speed, tact, and strength on his side against Mirai," said Yusuke as his eyes moved back and forth across the arena floor, watching Hiei.

"Your eyes they keep moving in sync with where Hiei is and where he appears. Can you actually see him moving?" asked Videl.

"Yes, I've trained with Hiei, fought with Hiei, and fought against Hiei. In my training with him I learned to keep my senses open and that helped me to learn to make my eyes faster. In doing that, I am able to see Hiei move as if he is running at the speed in which the audience can see happening," said Yusuke.

"Can I learn this or is it something that only those like you and him can do?" asked Videl hopefully.

"I learned this before I ever met my father. I was able to keep up with him for only a certain amount of time at first, but slowly I was able to keep up with him for longer amounts of time," said Yusuke as his darted to the other side of the ring quickly.

-

Hiei and Mirai were still going at it. Mirai had decided to quit treating Hiei like a novice and as a real threat. This enabled him to keep up with Hiei much better than he had been doing before.

"This match's time is nearly up, it's time to stop playing around," said Hiei.

"What! Are you kidding me? You're saying you've been playing with me this entire time!" said Mirai in disbelief.

"Hn," replied Hiei as he moved in an instant and dozens of cuts in his clothes began to appear as if out of thin air.

The final stroke was blocked by Mirai's sword, but the result was that Hiei's sword shattered it into pieces. Hiei brought the tip of his katana to Mirai's throat pressing against closely, enough so that one wrong move could end his life.

"STOP! The match is over and the judges will decide the victor!" said the ref.

"Hn," replied Hiei sheathing his sword and walking towards the locker rooms.

"The winner is Hiei!" yelled the ref.

-

"And you asked me if I had to play with my opponent," said Yusuke slyly. "You made him look like a rank amateur."

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"Right, he had it coming," said Yusuke simply. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry and these matches are pretty boring anyway."

Hiei merely nodded as they walked off towards the cafeteria.

­-

"The next match is Thief King versus Kabito!" yelled the ref. "BEGIN!"

"I must ask you to concede this match," said Kabito sternly.

"Go to hell," replied Thief King.

"Very well, if you will not concede, then I will just have to beat you!" said Kabito.

"Try if you can, because the Thief King has already taken what he wants from you," said Thief King.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kabito as he found his earrings missing from his ears. "How did you do that!"

"I am not called Thief King for nothing fool!" snapped Thief King angrily. "Besides what business is it of yours to know how I took your earrings?"

"You ungrateful barbarian! How dare you talk to me like that!" yelled Kabito. "Also why do you mimic a race of dishonorable and thieving creatures?"

"Dishonorable! Thieving! Creatures!" repeated Thief King angrily as he landed a solid thirteen punch and kick combo on Kabito in less than a minute. "You dare call us dishonorable? Some of us are thieves, yes, but we are not creatures! We have intelligence! We have technology! We have our customs! We also have a great dislike for our nemesis, the Reikan!"

Kabito was so shocked that this opponent had managed to land a thirteen punch and kick combo on him in less than a minute that he didn't hear what Thief King had said. The next thing he knew he received a fifteen punch and kick combo. Then another thirteen hit combo, then another fifteen hit combo.

"How? How is it that you are so fast and strong?" breathed Kabito painfully.

"Many years of hardships and battles," said Thief King. "Now get out of my sight!"

The next thing Kabito knew he was kicked so hard that he was sent sailing out of the ring into the locker room.

"Thief King is the victor!" yelled the ref. "The semi-final matches have been decided! It is going to be Gohan versus Yamu! Then Roizen versus Vegeta! Then it's Hercule versus Shin! Finally it's Hiei versus Thief King! The semi-finals are up next, but first a brief intermission to allow our contestants to get something to eat and rest up a little! Until then please direct your attention to the screens above! We have a real treat for you today ladies and gentlemen! The reenactment of what really happened during the time the cameras went down at the Cell Games!"

The crowd started to cheer wildly as the reenactment feature began.

-

Yusuke and Hiei were eating their food with Yukina and Botan as the girls told them about everything they had learned while in the Hospital Wing.

Flashback

Yukina and Botan explained to the monks and doctors there that they had medical training and were healers. They had helped many people who had been seriously injured and wounded get better. They were allowed to stay to help out and to observe the new procedures in doing everything. It was also around the same time that a badly bruised and battered Videl was brought in. She was left in the care of Yukina and Botan, while the doctors checked her charts to see what medicine was acceptable to give her. Especially in her condition, it was Yukina who had brewed up the herbal remedy that would help Videl.

"Hey, what are you doing! You can't give my patient any of that!" said the doctor angrily at Yukina and was about to swat her away, when Botan slugged him.

"Just shut up and watch! Sometimes the best medicine is herbal remedies!" said Botan brandishing her baseball bat. "Now who here wants to try and get past me?"

Not one person on the normal medical staff, which including the doctors, nurses, and monks, were willing to try and get past Botan and her baseball bat. Plus they didn't want to cause a commotion that would upset anybody else being treated in the small hospital ward. It was at that time that Gohan under the disguise of Saiyaman appeared and attempted to get to Videl only to meet Botan's baseball bat, which was made of the same metal as Chichi's Frying Pan of Doom, only twice as thick and heavy.

"OW!" yelled Saiyaman as he jumped back towards the others who were staying away from Botan. "What was that for!"

"If I let you pass Saiyaman, then they would try to get past me too! And they would interrupt Yukina. Now back off or I will start swinging like a mad woman!" said Botan with a smirk, causing everyone to pale. "How's it coming Yukina?"

"Very well, her bruises are all but gone and most of her scars as well. Her health is also increasing at a dramatic rate! Any virus that was in her system is now dead and disposed of. Another five minutes and she will be good as knew," said Yukina softly.

"Now see here!" said one doctor approaching Botan only to be knocked out by the swing of her bat.

"I told you not to come any closer, now you all are going to get it!" said Botan as everyone else pleaded with her not to let them suffer because of one doctors stupidity. "Fine, but the next one who try's anything gets two shots to the head!"

"Botan, they can come now, Videl's all better, she heals faster than I originally thought," said Yukina as she dragged Botan out of Videl's room. "She has Youkai blood in her!"

"Well we knew she had the potential for S class, but now we have a sure reason why. Could you tell what type of Youkai blood she has?" asked Botan.

"I'm afraid not, but I will tell you this, she is not Hercule Satan's biological daughter," said Yukina in a whisper. "If I had to say anything I'd say she was either kidnapped as an infant, adopted, or her mother has her and then married the idiot."

Botan nodded and they went to see the remainder of the matches, only to catch news that Hiei had totally shattered his opponent's sword and left so many cuts on him it was astounding, not to mention his speed. That was when they decided to hurry up to the Cafeteria and let the boys know of there discovery.

End Flashback

"And that's when we found you two here," said Botan.

"Okay, we have to keep an eye on Videl more than ever," said Yusuke sternly.

"Right," agreed Yukina. "So how did everyone do?"

"Hiei and I are going to the semi-finals. Along with that Yamu guy, that purple guy called Shin, Saiyaman, Vegeta, Hercule, and Thief King. I have a feeling though when we meet up with Thief King we are going to know exactly who he is," said Yusuke as Hiei looked at him strangely. "I have a feeling that he is someone from our past."

"Hmm," said Botan wondering who could still be alive from their past, no human that was for sure, which meant only two possibilities, Youkai or Reikan. "Let's just hope it is a Youkai that was on our side."

"Agreed, now let's go before the reporters find their way back here and attempt to interrogate us," said Yusuke as he stood from the table and walked towards the locker room that led out to the ring.

-

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're back! I hope you enjoyed the show during our brief intermission, because now we get to see the champ in action!" said the ref. "Unfortunately, not quite yet, first it's Saiyaman versus Yamu!"

As soon as Gohan and Yamu were in the ring, Yamu made a move towards Gohan, but was backhanded into the wall, knocking him out of the rankings to continue forward.

-

"Something is not right here Kabito. I would have thought that he would have made a move by now," said Shin quietly.

"Master, perhaps that display of power from Goku was not held long enough for him to send his henchmen to gather it. They are probably waiting for another with just as much power, if not more power," said Kabito.

"Perhaps, but how are you my friend? You took quite a beating from that Thief King, plus you still have to get your earrings back from him," said Shin.

"I'm fine master, but that boy with the facial markings and the boy in black, I believe they are not who they claim or pretend to be," said Kabito as Shin motioned for him to go on. "I believe they may be working for him master. They show no remorse towards their opponents, they are completely cold, and they are extremely secretive."

"Everybody has their secrets Kabito, but you are correct, they show no remorse towards others, except among themselves, and they are extremely secretive, too much for my liking. The boy with the facial markings said he fought in the Ankoku Bujutsukai," said Shin. "That tournament hasn't been held in over four and a half thousand years."

"What does this mean Master? Are the Youkai planning an invasion? Is that boy and the other just scouts?" asked Kabito.

"I don't know, but we best watch them to be sure," said Shin.

-

"Our next match is Roizen versus Vegeta! Begin!" yelled the ref.

"Tell me, Vegeta, what are you? You are obviously not human, you are to strong to be human," said Yusuke. "Yet, I can't help but wonder what you are Vegeta."

_"Like a fool like you could understand what I am! I am the Prince of all Saiyan's!"_ said Vegeta in Saiyago.

_"Saiyan? Hmm, I see. Two kings fighting each other. Since your father is presumably dead, this makes you King of all Saiyan's. I am Lord Roizen of the Northern Lands of the Makai, king if you will. Let us see who is stronger in a contest of wills, nothing but brute strength!"_ said Yusuke in Youkainese, the ancient Youkai language.

_"Very well!"_ replied Vegeta.

The two combatants, King Vegeta of the Saiyan's and King Roizen of the Northern Lands of the Makai, began their fight slowly at first, but began to move faster and faster. They're brute strength was amazing; they were sending shockwaves throughout the arena with each blow. Everyone who was witnessing this feat was awed and shocked, not even Hercule could come up with a solution as to how they were doing it. By the time fifteen minutes had passed even Hiei was in shock at the sheer amount of physical power that was being displayed and neither combatant was anywhere near finished.

-

'By Enma! His strength is unbelievable! How is it that they can have this much strength without using ki?' wondered Shin in shock as he watched Yusuke and Vegeta exchange another set of blows.

-

"I'd say that's a good enough warm-up don't you Vegeta?" said Yusuke smirking.

"Indeed, it has been a long time since I have used my muscles in such a way! It's exhilarating! Let's take this up a notch!" said Vegeta with a smirk of satisfaction upon his face.

Yusuke nodded and the two clashed once again, this time at speeds far greater than they were using before and with much more power. The two combatants clashed like it was the end of the world to the spectators. With each glimpse they caught of the combatants they could see fresh bruises and each were bleeding from the mouth. Then with one final primal roar the two starting clashing again like they were trying to kill the other. When the ref finally was able to get them to stop, because their time was up, he paled at the sight before him. Each combatant had broken limbs, bruises from head to toe, and they were bleeding from the mouth too.

"The judges have decided that the victor is… Roizen!" yelled the ref.

"Feh, I don't care what they say Vegeta. This fight was not anywhere near being finished. Until the next time we are to battle," said Yusuke extending his hand to Vegeta.

"Agreed, this fight was not anywhere near finished. Until the next time we fight. Though next time we won't have a time limit and I will beat you," said Vegeta grasping Yusuke's forearm and Yusuke his.

Then the two walked out off the arena floor, blood trailing behind them. When they arrived in the locker rooms, Yusuke went to see Yukina and Botan. Vegeta merely waited patiently for Gohan to find where he put the bag of Senzu beans.

-

Medical Wing – Yukina's Ward

Yusuke entered into the Medical Wing with several doctors and nurses trailing behind him, begging him to stop moving and let them heal him.

"If you don't get away from me, I will remove your voice box from your throat!" snapped Yusuke angrily.

This scared them off as Yusuke saw Yukina in a corner humming a tune he remembered from his childhood.

Flashback – Yusuke's Childhood

Yusuke laid in the comfort of his mother's arms as she hummed a tune, to sooth his fears. Yusuke had nearly lost his mother's life to a man who tried to mug them and rape her, but something inside of him had snapped, he ended up nearly killing the man who tried to violate Atsuko. It was when he heard his mother's cry's for him to stop that he turned to look at her and saw her flinch at his gaze. It was a feeling that he never wanted to experience again. He loved his mother dearly and would do anything to protect her, even surrender his own life for hers. But when she flinched at his gaze it had struck him hard, she was afraid of him, afraid of what he might do to her if she caused him to snap.

**_I don't know what words I can say_**

**_The wind has a way to talk to me_**

**_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby_**

**_I pray for reply_**

**_I'm ready_**

He didn't know it at that time, but it was in a Toushin's instincts to protect their family. Whether it was their child, their mate (wife), or even their mothers. It was second nature to protect them and to do anything in their power to do so, even if it meant killing another. Many thought that just because Toushin's like to fight that they were the most blood thirsty Youkai in the Makai. But it was exactly the opposite; Toushin's were strong, powerful, and wise. They fought to become stronger so they could protect their family, to protect their clan. In truth Toushin's were some of the most gentle Youkai in existence, but if the need arose, they could also be one of the most devastating too. That was the true nature of the Toushin Youkai.

**_Quiet days calm me_**

**_Oh, serenity_**

**_Someone please tell me _**

**_Ohhmm, what is it they say?_**

**_Maybe I will know one day_**

"Momma, I love you," said Yusuke as he fell asleep in his mother's arms.

**_I don't know what words I can say_**

**_The wind has a way to talk to me_**

**_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby_**

**_I pray for reply_**

**_I'm ready_**

"I know, little Yusuke, I know. I love you too and will always love you. No matter who you become or what you become, I will always love you," said Atsuko softly as she tucked him into his bed. "Your father would be proud of you tonight Yusuke, you protected your family even though it could have cost you your life."

End Flashback

"Oh, Yusuke! I didn't see you come in," said Yukina in surprise. "What happened to you! Quickly come here so I can heal you!"

"It was a fight with Vegeta, strength only, no ki of any kind. A battle between two Kings to see who was stronger. A mutual ground of respect has been made today, next time though, we will fight until one of us gives up or collapses from exhaustion," said Yusuke as Yukina nodded slowly as she healed his wounds. "Where…. Where did you learn that song Yukina?"

"I don't really remember, why?" asked Yukina.

"My mother…. She used to sing that song to me when I was little. Whenever I was frightened she would drop everything and sing it to me, just so that I would feel better. Eventually though she stopped singing it, because I never confided with her anymore," said Yusuke sadly. "Those were the best days of my life. Those days we could always confide in each other. Whenever she was sad I would play a song that always brought her spirits up."

"Mm," replied Yukina. "What was the name of the song?"

"Toki o Koeru Omoi. The Love that Transcends Time," replied Yusuke. "Yukina?"

"Yes Yusuke?" replied Yukina gently.

"Can you…. Can you sing that song you were singing for me, please?" asked Yusuke.

"Of course," replied Yukina gently.

-

**_I don't know what words I can say_**

**_The wind has a way to talk to me_**

**_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby_**

**_I pray for reply_**

**_I'm ready_**

**_Quiet days calm me_**

**_Oh, serenity_**

**_Someone please tell me _**

**_Ohhmm, what is it they say?_**

**_Maybe I will know one day_**

**_I don't know what words I can say_**

**_The wind has a way to talk to me_**

**_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby_**

**_I pray for reply_**

**_I'm ready_**

-

By the time she finished singing, Yusuke was asleep in her arms. She couldn't help herself as tears fell from her eyes.

'Oh Yusuke, you have suffered so much in your short life. I hope that one day you may find happiness, even if it isn't with me,' thought Yukina sadly as she held Yusuke close to her. 'Oh Yusuke, I hope you can find happiness.'

She noticed Hiei standing at the door and knew he had come to check on her. She also knew he used his Jagan Eye to see how she was faring, if she was okay mentally as well as physically. Watching him closely as he turned to leave he paused for a second, turning his head slightly he smiled a small smile and nodded towards her. She was grateful, Hiei had given his blessings.

-

By the time Hiei returned to the ring, he saw that Hercule was celebrating having made it to the semi-finals. Frowning in disgust he made his way to the ring, knowing his match was next. When his opponent arrived he was wary, there was something different about his opponent.

"BEGIN!" yelled the ref.

Hiei quickly moved to the left in hopes that his opponent was not fast enough to see him move, but was shocked to find out his opponent was able to keep up with him perfectly.

"You are fast little one, but are you just as strong?" said Thief King tauntingly.

"Perhaps we will find out," said Hiei with a smirk as he simply vanished, leaving Thief King to wonder what had just happened, that was until he felt a sharp pain in his back. "You are sloppy."

"Why you insolent little… ah!" yelled Thief King in pain and Anger as he struck him again. "I was going to go easy on you, but now I won't show you any mercy!"

"Then tell me before we undergo the true fight, what is your true name and why do you hide behind a veil of a mask?" said Hiei. "Are you afraid to show your face?"

"Why do you hide your face, beneath your scarf?" replied Thief King. "Show me your face and I will show you mine."

"Why should I take the word of a thief, hmm?" said Hiei as he whipped off his cloak and disappeared again.

This time Thief King was ready for an attack, but not for his veil mask to be removed. By the time he realized what had happened he had to cover his ears from the screaming women. Glaring at Hiei in anger he moved to punch him.

"I hid my face, so I would not be killed by mobs of women!" said Thief King.

"I see, Yoko Kurama," replied Hiei freezing him in his tracks.

"How did you know who I am?" demanded Yoko Kurama.

"Simple, you never did like hoards of women chasing you, they would always steal your clothing or attempt to," said Hiei with a smirk.

"HIEI!" replied Yoko Kurama in shock as Hiei smirked at him before disappearing and delivering an uppercut to his chin.

"Yes," said Hiei arrogantly.

"You are going to pay for that cheap shot!" said Yoko as he charged Hiei, only to be backhanded out of the ring. "That was cheap shot Hiei! Even for you!"

"Maybe, but we best leave, before you are killed by thousands of screaming women," said Hiei as Yoko nodded and followed Hiei into the locker rooms.

-

When Yusuke awoke he was in Yukina's arms. She had dozed off while comforting Yusuke. Smiling to himself he gently unwrapped himself from her arms and laid her down in a bed to rest. She had been there for him so much when he needed comforting, that he couldn't help but feel the need to repay the favor. Walking out of the hospital wing he discovered his match would be up next after the fans were put back under control and in the stands.

"Good luck Yusuke," said Videl hugging him.

Gohan who saw this growled low in his throat as he walked out to the ring. Followed by Yusuke who had a determined look upon his face. When they entered the ring the ref just decided to skip the announcing of the two because of the heated looks on both combatants faces. They looked ready to rip each other to shreds.

_"Videl is mine!"_ said Gohan in Saiyago.

_"Videl is not yours, nor is she mine! I learned long ago, that a woman is not someone's property nor their trophy. They are their own person, they belong to themselves,"_ said Yusuke. _"Now shall we get this fight underway?"_

Gohan let off a quickly blast that was intended to distract Yusuke, but it was the other way around, somewhat. It didn't distract Yusuke as he let it hit him, surprising both Gohan and the crowd. But when the smoke cleared, Yusuke slammed Gohan's face into the arena floor. It was turning into a one sided match as Yusuke would turn and dodge each of Gohan's attacks and then smash his face into the arena floor.

_"Give me a real fight! Vegeta was more of a challenge than you are!"_ snapped Yusuke angrily.

-

Elsewhere Yamu and Spopovich were watching the ki detector go haywire.

"This is the fight we've been waiting for!" declared Yamu delightfully.

"Then let's go!" said Spopovich eagerly.

"Wait! The reading's, they can't be right! It says the one of the power levels is rising and fast!" said Yamu. "The one who beat me! We have to get him!"

-

"YOU WANT ME TO GIVE IT MY ALL!" roared Gohan angrily as he began powering up. "FINE YOU GOT IT!"

Yusuke stood there frozen in shock and awe as he watched Gohan begin powering up. The sheer magnitude of power he was sensing was incredible, it was unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before, it could very well rival his own power.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" roared Gohan as he began pushing himself further and further, closer and closer to his full power. Then with one final roar and burst of power Gohan stopped his yelling, but was instead breathing very heavily. "This is my maximum! This is Super Saiyan Three!"

"I see, hmm…"

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" yelled Gohan unleashing the Kameya Meya Wave.

"Spirit Gun!" replied Yusuke as he unleashed a gigantic blast from his right index finger that completely swallowed the Kameya Meya Wave.

-

"Impossible!" said Master Roshi as he stopped ogling at the women around him.

"What? What's wrong Master Roshi?" asked Yamcha curiously.

"Something I had hoped I would never again see in my life," said Master Roshi.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Chichi worriedly.

"I'm not sure, I may be wrong, but that boy in the ring with Gohan is not human," said Roshi as he removed his sunglasses, something he never did, unless it was something very serious.

"So?" asked Yamcha. "Vegeta and Goku aren't human and neither is Piccolo."

"True, but unlike Saiyan's and Namek's, the race that I believe that boy is apart of are able to blend into human society with little difficulty. He is a Youkai, but not just any Youkai, if my eyes aren't deceiving me, then he is a Toushin. One of the most powerful types of Youkai. You all know that I am old, but not how old," said Roshi.

"So what does this have to do with Gohan and Yusuke?" asked Chichi as the others stared at her. "What, he lives with us. I can't tell you anymore without breaching his trust. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Very well, it dates back to around the end of the Great War," said Roshi slowly.

"But, that was nearly five hundred years ago!" said Yamcha shocked and not believing Roshi. "How can you be that old?"

"Trust me Yamcha it is quite possible to live as long as I have," said Roshi slowly. "I was a key player in the Great War's ending years. Youkai roamed the lands freely, but not everything was as nice as it is today. No, during this time, Youkai were hunted mercilessly. Entire bloodlines had been wiped out, they were a dying race, because of their nemesis's the Reikan. Humans were on both sides of the war, I happened to be on the side with the Youkai. The site's of many great battles are common known areas these days, but are believed to be mythological battles."

(A/N: This is where future plans for the end of my side story series come in to play. So I'm going to skip back to the fight, sorry.)

-

Yusuke ducked under the punch as Gohan swept his feet out form under him. This was one fight Yusuke was determined to win, even if it meant going all out so soon. Removing his Reiki Cuffs, his power went skyrocketing, surprising everyone who could sense it. This was when Yamu and Spopovich made their move and when Yusuke was unexpectedly frozen in place, unable to move.

"What! I can't move!" yelled Yusuke, it was like something had grabbed hold of him and was now forcing him to stay where he stood.

That's when Spopovich and Yamu stabbed him with something and he could feel his Reiki beginning to diminish. This infuriated him, they were stealing his ki, they had stabbed him, and they were laughing in his face about it. Deciding that enough was enough he began struggling even more.

-

Yukina awoke in the bed that she and Yusuke had been sitting on. A feeling of dread swept through her as she ran towards the locker rooms, ignoring the monk's protests. But they didn't try to stop her, for fear of a woman's scorn and wrath. Just like the old saying went: Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Upon reaching the entrance to the arena from the locker room, she saw that Yusuke had been stabbed with something, but was unable to free himself from it. Her fury had never truly been seen before, but neither had she ever been as furious as she was then. Unleashing her anger, she froze the entire locker room and the freeze was spreading towards the ring at and alarming rate. It was then that Yamu and Spopovich decided it was time to leave. Removing the object from Yusuke's side, they retreated, while Yukina rushed to his side.

"Yusuke! Yusuke, are you alright?" asked Yukina crying tears of sorrow. "Please Yusuke, speak to me!"

"Yu-Yukina?" asked Yusuke, reaching his hand towards her face.

"Yusuke," replied Yukina as she grabbed his hand and held it to the side of her face, crying the whole time.

"What have I told you about crying?" said Yusuke with a weak smile.

"I know, but I can't stand the thought of you in this condition," said Yukina.

"Move, away foul girl, I'll heal him," said Kabito sternly.

**BANG!**

Kabito hit the ring floor hard, revealing Botan behind him with a steel baseball bat in hand and with a very pissed off look on her face.

"Nobody talks to Yukina like that!" said Botan angrily. "Heal him Yukina."

Yukina nodded and began healing Yusuke of his wounds and restoring his lost Reiki. After a few minutes she collapsed from exhaustion, while Yusuke was fully healed.

"Yukina!" cried Botan as Yusuke caught her in his arms.

Picking her up and walking out of the ring, uncaring if it disqualified him or not, he took Yukina to the locker room and laid her down on one of the benches. Turning around he slugged the wall near him, leaving a nice hole in it, three times larger than his fist.

"Yukina," whispered Yusuke sadly.

"Yusuke," said Videl as she put a hand on his shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

"Not now Videl, he's in pain. She used up her Youki healing Yusuke. He feels guilty and his quite angry with whoever froze him to that spot unable to move or escape," said Botan softly. "It's best to let him be for now."

-

"Um, uh, in light of the current turn of events this match is hereby postponed, as is this tournament! Until everything has been straightened out, the concession stands and the amusement park shall be open to all wishing to go there," said the ref.

-

"Ugh, my head, what hit me?" asked Kabito as he got up off the ring floor.

"The girl with the baseball bat hit you Kabito. Apparently you upset her enough to hit you with a weapon," said Shin.

"Were you successful in tracking his agents Master?" asked Kabito.

"They have not left the island, yet," said Shin. "I suspect that the interference of the strange freezing of the surrounding area forced them to retreat for now."

"That girl that was with the boy, she caused it, I saw her do it," said Kabito. "She is Youkai scum."

"Kabito! I know you dislike the Youkai, but you must hold your tongue!" said Shin. "I was able to freeze both Gohan and Roizen in place. They were able to extract much ki from Roizen, so I believe they will use this time to go back to their master."

"Then we must gather the others," said Kabito.

"Precisely," replied Shin.

-

Goku feeling sorry for Yukina instructed Yusuke to give her a Senzu Bean. It would help, but Yusuke refused, he didn't want to risk it. So Vegeta decided to give some of his ki to help Yukina out. She had displayed much courage and power. She deified a man who obviously despised her and was willing to risk harming herself to heal another.

"She has earned my respect," said Vegeta as everyone nodded, knowing that any who earn Vegeta's respect are held in high stature.

Giving some of his ki to help Yukina, he walked away afterwards to go wonder how he could achieve the level of Super Saiyan Three. Goku gave some of his ki too, but nobody else offered to help her, except Piccolo who felt it was the right thing to do. A fact that he blamed on the part of him that was Kami, the former Guardian of the Earth.

-

"Goku, I must ask your help, the Earth is in trouble. An evil wizard named Babidi intends to unleash a monster that is capable of destroying the planet and many other planets as well," said Shin.

"Okay, who's with me?" asked Goku as all the Z Fighter's, Vegeta included, agreed to help him. "Okay, we'll have this threat beat in no time."

"What about you Roizen? What will you do?" asked Shin.

"For most of my life I protected this world. I was on this world and I will die on this world. But I will not take orders from anybody ever again. If I decide to help I must be allowed to do so in anyway I see fit," said Yusuke.

"Very well, but you must at least heed my instructions and warnings," said Shin.

"Whatever, but I want to know one thing. How strong is the barrier between the three worlds?" asked Yusuke curiously.

"Strong enough to keep portals from being opened here or to any other world," said Shin. "But how do you know of the barriers between the three worlds?"

"That is none of your business," said Yusuke testily.

"I'm afraid it is my business, I am the Supreme Kai! It is my duty to keep the three worlds separate from one another. Even the races each world holds are to be kept away from each other. Now, please answer my question!" said the Supreme Kai sternly.

"Fine, you want an answer? Then you got one! I am not just any Youkai; I am a hanyou, a half-breed if you will. I am the son of one of the most powerful Youkai Lord's to have ever lived. I am the son of Raizen, former Lord of the Northern Lands of the Makai! I am King Roizen of the Northern Lands of the Makai! I am Yusuke Urameshi, former Reikai Tantei and Reikai Convict!" said Yusuke angrily.

"You lie, only the Shinobi Windmaster is the son of that foul Youkai! He was known as a plunderer, he killed humans and others for fun!" said Shin.

"He may have been known as that, but I met him! Raizen was a wise leader and ruler. He was old and powerful, but his power began to drain out of him. He was sad; he missed the woman who was his mate, his wife, the woman he loved, my mother! Do you honestly believe that any Youkai who would harbor a hanyou child would be such things? Do you know what was known as worse than a weak Youkai or a traitorous one? A hanyou, yet I prevented a war, I helped bring peace to the Makai," said Yusuke angrily.

"He speaks the truth, he is powerful. He was young too, but also wise beyond his years. Time in the three worlds changed him, from the arrogant young man who thought he could beat anybody and anything, to the man you see before you today. He has dealt with many hardships in his life, none more so than his mother disappearing without a trace, the Reikai refused to tell him where she was, if she was dead or not. Then his mate-to-be, his fiancée disappeared without a trace, only a note saying she was going to her parent's home. But she never returned and she never made it there, the Reikai refused to tell him about her as well. Now you tell me Kai, who is the one lying?" snarled Yoko as he stepped into the light.

"You!" snapped Shin angrily, "You are supposed to be in the Makai!"

"Did you really think I would follow your orders Kai?" snarled Yoko.

Shin angry from being insulted read their minds and found that they were telling the truth, but when eh tried to exit their minds, he found he could not.

**"Never enter my mind again Kai, unless you wish to feel my wrath!"** snarled Yusuke telepathically causing the Supreme Kai to be thrown across the room by the sheer mental force of Yusuke's mind.

"Supreme Kai, are you okay?" asked Goku quickly.

"I am fine, Goku," replied Shin glaring at Yusuke.

"I withdraw my help," said Yusuke.

-

So the Supreme Kai and the Z Fighter's left to fight Babidi, while they the Ex-Tantei stayed behind.

"Was it wise to anger him my lord?" asked Yoko.

"Maybe, maybe not, but he should never have entered my mind without permission. I've trained long and hard to construct my mental barriers and reinforce them. There are things in my mind that I wish no one to see, not yet anyway. A person's mind is there own domain, as is a person's body. The green one knows this better than any of them. He does not care for the way things are done, but he will protect those he cares about, as will we," explained Yusuke.

"What are we going to do my lord?" asked Yoko.

"First, tell me can you still switch between your different forms?" asked Yusuke curiously. "If so, change back to your ningen body."

"Of course milord," said Yoko as his body was surrounded in mist and as it disappated it revealed his ningen body, unchanged from the day Yusuke and the others disappeared.

"Next, stop calling me your lord, we are friends after all," said Yusuke sternly, with a smirk upon his face.

"Very well Yusuke," said Kurama as he nodded to Hiei. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we leave. This place," said Yusuke gesturing around himself, "it's for fools. We have fought in true tournaments, I don't care who wins."

"Where do we go though?" asked Botan. "I mean this world is quite different from the one we came from."

"Yes, this world has changed much in five millennia. But I suggest that we deal with this threat that the Kai was talking about," said Kurama as everyone looked at him strangely. "We don't have to like them, but if this threat has caught the attention of the Supreme Kai, then this threat is lethal, if neutralized though, then we can explore this world more."

"Kurama's right, besides it's my Reiki they're using and I won't have them use it against me or any of you! Let's go take care of this threat, I'm tired of having to deal with these morons anyway," said Yusuke as he turned Hiei, "can you find them using your Jagan Eye and show Botan too? This way she can open up a portal to that location."

"Hn, these weakling make no attempt to hide their presence," said Hiei as his Jagan Eye flared to life finding their location almost instantly. "Don't screw up."

"I won't Hiei, now let's see, yeah, that should be easy enough," said Botan as she opened the portal.

-

A/N: That's it for now! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but any further and I might screw it up.

What did you think?

What should happen next?

What should the pairings be?

-Shadow Kage


End file.
